Reaction
by Dark Lions
Summary: Read drunk for maximum effect
1. Thy beloved Master

Dark Ace swiftly sifted through the masses of people. He felt the tension in the air as it ruffled the fabric of his hooded disguise. The redundant chant of protest echoed throughout the crowd as the ropes of liberation ensnared the magnificent statue. His pace hastened and civilians were mercilessly shoved aside to make way for the mysterious figure. A crescendo of cheers rippled through the crowd as the ring leader addressed the soon to be quelled rebellion. Dark Ace listened to the last few words of the uprising, spoken by a soon to be martyr.

"We do not need to live in fear!" The crowd roared.

"We do not need to die as slaves!" Another cry of defiance shook the terra.

"Cyclonis' rule ends now!" The leader proclaimed.

"Not while I draw breath" Whispered a hooded figure in the front row as he leapt up onto the statue, his time had come... Before the chorus of agreeance could send a tremor through the clouds, a bitter silence held the crowd by its throat. There upon the stage of his Masters statue; was a martyr with an iconic blade crucifying him. The crowd shivered in terror as their leader clutched the robe of the man on his descent, revealing the blood red eyes and pitch black hair of the Champion of Cyclonia. The Dark Ace withdrew the blade and ran his gloved hand along the serrated edge that was adorned with that warm, bubbling and red liquid that he craved. He turned and greeted his captivated audience with a sadistic smirk as his hand slid down to the hilt of his weapon like an adoring stroke of a beloved pet. The eyes before him were wide and attentive with fear.

"Normally I would bring this little uprising to Master Cyclonis' attention..." He began, projecting his threat across the cowering audience.

"However I am sure that this little matter need not concern her, provided that you work overtime for a week to make up for the time you wasted here" He offered as his eyes scanned the crowd like a vulture, hunting for a peasant foolish enough to challenge him. His blood lust had been sated yet he was disappointed he could not gorge himself.

"Now get going!" He ordered, igniting his blade and sending a bolt of energy at the crowd to disperse them. Dark Ace gave a triumphant grunt and then turned to the statue of his Master...his beloved Master. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddery exhale as he felt his heart twinge. He furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw in a futile attempt to repress his secret-even if it was from a statue of her. He opened his eyes and went livid at the sight of the ropes strewn across her. He growled in fury as he removed the pathetic disgraces that poisoned her perfection. He threw the last piece of rope to the ground with unparalleled hatred; he needed to vent his rage on some unruly civilians. He drew his blade and started stalking towards the factories that were now flooding the skies with the smog of progress, a blood thirsty smile staining his face. He looked up at the darkened sky and watched a bolt of lightning dance across its majesty. His eyes followed the bolt as it trickled down towards the horizon. His blade's electrical hum silenced and he collapsed to his knees at the spectacle before him. The lightning lashed out at the sky behind her like a mystical aura that sent awestruck shivers down his spine. He searched her ceramic eyes for some sign of praise for his iron clad loyalty or some sign of compassion for her sworn protector. Or dare he dream it-some sign of affection for him. His lip curled and he gently shook his head, letting a spiked strand of midnight black hair wave in front of him.

"How can an angel love a demon?" He sadly smiled as he imagined holding her in his arms as she flashes him her beautiful smile with those amethyst eyes wide with happiness. A tear running down his cheek snaps him out of his delusions. He took a deep inhale. He murdered innocent people without batting an eyelash. He was a cold blooded killer who felt no fear and no compassion. He was the Dark Ace, yet this one girl could bring him to his knees. He remembered back to when she was young and would explore her castle on his shoulders. Every day she would rave on about crystals and their properties and he feigned fascination because the reality was he couldn't understand her complex vocabulary. Every night he would carry her to bed and she would ask about his adventures around the Atmos, her violet eyes always wide with excitement. Now at the adolescent age of 16 she works tirelessly for her lifelong goal of world domination. It's in her genes to rule Atmos, just like her Grandmother did her prime. He let out a low growl as he thought about the people who took from her what is rightfully hers; The Sky Knights. His memory flashed back to when he betrayed Lightning Strike. The fateful day that he became a traitor to Atmosia and a hero to Cyclonia. People believed it was easier to call him evil rather than decipher his motives. Truth was there was only one; her. It all began when he was a young boy and Atmosia was invaded by the Cyclonian occupation force. His parents were killed that day yet he was sparred...sparred by a little princess who now graces the throne of Cyclonia. Quid Pro Quo he concluded. Now he wakes up every day to see her magnificent face as she confides her plans with him using a voice as sweet as honey. He chuckled at how he often has to ask the other Talons what their mission is because he was too busy getting lost in her presence and her heavenly scent of lavender. He glanced up at the statue and sighed.

"Forgive my weakness Master...no matter how hard I try...I can't forget about you...even in my dreams...you're always there...you are the one who I would give my life for...you are the one I sacrificed everything to be with...you are the one who makes my heart ache..." Dark Ace forced himself to swallow as his throat narrowed with emotion while the rain began to shadow his tears.

"I only wish I was worthy" His voice cracked and he clenched his fists in a desperate struggle to regain his composure. He looked at his patient sword on the ground and clutched its hilt. It pulsed with anticipation at his touch. Dark Ace smiled at it before strapping it to his back and rising to his feet.

"She needs a Champion not some skulking, love sick suitor!" He mused as his fighting spirit that hid his emotions once again cloaked his heart with cold indifference. He looked over at his skimmer by the trees and marched towards it. By the time he reached his Talon Switchblade Elite, the rain had already cleansed his face of the tears. He mounted the bike and ignited the eager engine. He laughed at the machines enthusiasm and revved the throttle to hear its raging growl in response. He kicked off and drove towards the edge of the Terra. Dark Ace drove straight off the cliff and let the skimmer free-fall for a few metres before activating the wings and spiralling up through the thunder rumbling clouds. It was reckless soaring through a storm cloud but the exhilarating sensation was intoxicating and any confidence boosting adrenaline he could fill his veins with before he saw Cyclonis, the better. He let out a wicked laugh; for all the attempts the world made to rid her from its surface, none of them prevailed and he took great pride in being the common factor. He burst through the other side of darkness and peered back at the angry cloud with a defiant smirk. He barrel rolled his skimmer then set a course for Cyclonia.

"Home sweet home" He announced with a bittersweet smile as he soon found himself engulfed by a sea of red skies. He flew past a Cyclonian destroyer and grimaced.

"What an eyesore" Dark Ace commented before noticing a skimmer and a heli-scooter approaching him. He rolled his eyes and sneered as the bickering of the two officers came into ear shot.

"What is it now?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Dark Ace we are glad you have returned" Announced the nervously perky archer as a weak smile lit up her face.

"Yeah we were wondering if you could find out why Master Cyclonis is so pis-" Snipe asked in his gravelly voice before being interrupted by Ravess.

"-Peeved off..." Ravess hissed at her brother.

"That's not what I was gonna say, sis!" Snipe moronically refuted.

"Do you really want your last words to be a bodily function brother!" Ravess asked cynically as her golden eyes metaphorically tore Snipe to pieces.

"Ravess, Snipe. Adjourn any business matters while I see to her" Dark Ace ordered. The two officers saluted and made their way back to the castle with Dark Ace. Dark Ace himself was exempt from all laws on Cyclonia and answered only to Master Cyclonis herself, no soldiers were obliged to follow him but not doing so generally saw them executed by his marauding blade. The three walked through the castles corridors and reached their destination, which was marked by a Cyclonian gaurd flying out of the throne room and crashing into a wall. Ravess and Snipe both halted in fear. Dark Ace pondered whether or not he wanted to wait a week in the infirmary while his wounds healed from confronting his Master. Then again, she never punished him; he only prayed that system kept true while he tried to calm her down.

"Wait here and do not let anyone through, is that clear?" Dark Ace ordered over his shoulder to the cowering officers.

"Of course Dark Ace" Ravess gulped.

"Yeah yeah no problem...hey can I have your Terra if you die? Just wondering..." Snipe asked as he twiddled his thumbs.

Dark Ace just shook his head and took a deep breath, possibly his last...

"Master Cyclonis" He announced as he walked through the automatic doors, using a dark and heroic tone. Her shoulders were rigid and as tense as stone but she seemed to relax a little when she knew he had returned. He walked to the centre of the room and held his fist over his heart and bowed his head in respect.

"Go away Dark Ace, I don't want to hurt you" She said coldly as the gentle tapping of the machines' keys filled the room.

"Master if hurting me makes you feel better then I will offer no resistance" He said, clenching his jaw in anticipation. His ears were blessed with the sound of her harmonious laughter but as quickly as it came it was gone and replaced by the eerie sound of taping on the keys. There was a short pause, Dark Ace relaxed his jaw and stood to attention. His intricately robed Master with a cowl shielding her head seemed more emotionally relaxed but he could feel her physical tension from across the room. He once again became bewitched as he stood motionless, trying to hide his fascination. He wanted to relieve the tension in her little shoulders so bad he had to hold himself back.

"Should I begin guessing or are you going to tell me why you're here?" She asked. Before Dark Ace could even realise it was too late, he found himself walking towards her as he responded-so much for holding himself back.

"The situation on Terra Gale has been resolved and the smelters are now operating at 300% capacity" He proudly explained as he crept up the steps, trying to dampen the sound of his voice as though he was still standing in the centre of the room.

"Excellent work Dark Ace, I knew you would succeed" She praised. His heart fluttered; she believed in him. He was only a few metres from his beloved Master and he prayed with every fibre in his body that she didn't turn around. He knew he was getting close; their height contrast of 6'3 and 5'8 started to show.

"Thank you Master" He whispered to her, she gasped but he had already closed the final distance...


	2. Oppurtune

"Dark Ace what-" She tried to object but it was too late, his thumbs gently but firmly kneaded out the stress in her shoulders. He smiled as Cyclonis shuddered in pleasure and gripped the frame of her machine as her knees began to give way. His smile broadened when he heard an acute click in between her shoulder blades followed by a little moan that escaped her lips as she tried to cope with the relief. He rubbed the sore muscles between his gloved hands while Cyclonis' closed her eyes and even though she had gone all gooey he still expected to be blasted back by her powers any second now... He gently rubbed his fingers at the base of her hooded neck. Her breath hitched as she quivered with temptation.

"Expose your neck Master..." Dark Ace whispered seductively. He could only imagine the alarm bells ringing in his Masters head; all of them screaming out no! But he didn't have to guess what her body wanted. She remained still for a moment and Dark Ace figured she was going to request some space but to his gleeful amazement; Cyclonis...surrendered. Her hood unfolded, revealing her silky black hair and milky white skin, enviable by the moon itself. His right hand carefully weaved through two spikes and for the first time, he touched her soft and smooth alabaster skin. She flinched slightly at his contact, this was definitely the first time someone had touched her flesh. He left his first finger at the right side of her neck and placed his thumb on the left side.

"Dark Ace please...stop" Cyclonis softly pleaded. Dark Ace understood her hesitation; there was alot of negative energy bottled up in her tense neck muscles but she needed this, whether her genius mind understood that or not.

"Said the girl who showed her neck to the big bad Dark Ace" He countered. Cyclonis let out a shaky exhale as he lightly pressed on her neck, riddling her neck with goose bumps as he whispered into her ear. He had never seen Cyclonis so vulnerable, so fragile, so...human. He ever so slowly began a clockwise movement with his fingers. Her whole frame shook with heavenly relief and she craned her neck forward for easier access. His fingers firmly danced upwards and she actually began giggling as the pain just flowed out of her system. He reached the tender mid section of her neck. Another wave of goose bumps flooded her skin and yet another click came from her spine as she sharply exhaled with the foreign sensation of relaxation. Her head recoiled backwards as the ecstasy started overwhelming his dear Master.

"No mercy" He whispered as his tenacious fingers ventured further up and chased the pain out of her. Cyclonis crumpled but his left arm caught her and held her up. With nowhere to escape to, he brought the pleasure to its crescendo at the top of her neck. He watched in triumph as his Masters eyes flashed open as she released all of her pain and worries with a rather loud but delighted groan that echoed around the room. With that, she collapsed into him and he whisked her up into his arms.

She curled up and tucked herself against him for protection. His jaw dropped as he struggled to fathom what was happening. He had adored his Master since the day they met but he had never been able to express how much he cared and now, on this day, he held her in his arms. He seized this once in a life time opportunity to marvel at her perfection up close. The closest thing he could assimilate her to was a kitten. Dark Ace smiled at his chosen adjective and examined her with awed eyes. Sure he had carried her around when she was little but this was totally different, he felt like the luckiest man in the world just to hold the slender figure that was his adolescent Master.

Her legs were draped over his right arm with her gown flowing on a few inches further than her feet. Her body was angled into him as though she was hiding, just like she did when she was little. Her arms were crossed over her chest with her hands gripping her shoulders. Her head was pressing against his chest plate, he sighed. He didn't know whether he should be thankful or annoyed that she couldn't hear his heart desperately racing for her. There he stood; The Champion of Cyclonia holding the Empress of Cyclonia. The door opened behind him and he whirled around to see Ravess and Snipe albeit paralysed with shock.

"WHAT THE!" They both asked in unison. Cyclonis made an annoyed mumbling sound and Dark Ace gave them a blood chilling death stare. The two officers shook in their boots and gave a cheesy apologetic smile. Dark Ace quietly walked towards the door, looking darkly at the officers. The trembling siblings made themselves useful for a change by going ahead and clearing the way while the Dark Ace cradled his Master-who clearly hadn't forgotten the way she used to get around the castle when she was a Princess. He gently strolled over to the door trying not to wake her and peered out. The coast was clear. He stepped out and made his way down the port corridor to the living quarters. Night time sharpened and the busy castle began to retire into silence.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from his Master as he marvelled at her, he wondered if she was aware of him admiring her. Nonetheless Dark Ace felt privileged-no honoured to be the only person to hold this beautiful creature. He took a lungful of her blissful scent and accidentally exhaled across her face which made her nose crinkle. He furrowed his face in fear of accidentally waking her but her expression returned to peaceful and he continued onwards. Eventually he reached the corridor to her chamber and watched as Ravess and Snipe were taking turns trying to open Cyclonis' door; Ravess was trying to pick the lock. She failed and moved aside to let Snipe try and break it down both to no avail.

Dark Ace walked up to the door and looked at Cyclonis for some hint of what to do. Her hand slowly reached out behind her, never opening her eyes or moving from her protector. She stretched out her long purple tipped fingers then her hand began to burn a dim purple and the multitude of locks unravelled themselves. The door opened and the two officers tried to peer inside only to be zapped and then tossed back down the hallway. Dark Ace gulped and tried to set her down but she would have none of it as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair.

Dark Ace froze with what seemed like a combination of utter shock and overwhelming happiness. He carefully inched forward and tensed it anticipation for a nasty shock. To his astonishment Cyclonis let him pass unharmed and the door closed behind them. He took a few seconds to look around her interesting room, to his right; there were various collections of crystals and assorted documents that were neatly arranged across several desks. To his left; There was an ensuite to a luxury bathroom with lavish decorations that gave him goose bumps thinking about how nice a bath would be in that bathroom. In front of him; was the most comfortable looking bed he had ever thought possible, with a soft looking fabric with the Cyclonian insignia acting as a quilt as well as 7 amethyst pillows, all neatly arranged at the top of the bed and resting up against the wooden bed frame that had an expensive looking texture to its varnished grain.

Cyclonis had good taste in furniture. He glanced back at the petite Cyclonian ruler he held, would he be over doing it if he ran a warm bubble bath for her with scented candles and relaxing music...he rolled his eyes-that was definitely over doing it...He looked back and forth between his Master and the tempting bathroom and grated his teeth as he began pining over the fragile ultimatum of respectfully leaving his Master or spoiling her like he secretly wanted to. He looked at Cyclonis who had a smug smile plastered on her face as he contemplated his next move.

He walked over to the bed and gently placed her on its silky surface. He backed away from her and made his way to the door with his head down. He felt a disappointed gaze on him as he reached the door frame. His heart sank. He placed a gloved hand on the door frame and patiently waited for it to open. An eternity of 3 seconds passed yet the door showed no sign of opening, then his hand clenched into a fist as his mind taunted his cowardice of not being able to give her what she deserves, instead he was giving her a coward with his tail between his legs.

"I am not a coward, I am fearless...I am the Dark Ace" He whispered, inaudible to her.

His mind delivered the line that sent him over the edge 'bullshit, you don't have the crystals' Dark Ace smashed his hand into the architrave and made his way to the bathroom with a fire raging in his eyes as he noticed a pleased smile on his Masters face. He entered the luxury bathroom, picked up one of the purple towels and turned on the intricate taps, letting the warm water gush into the porcelain tub.

He returned to his Master who was sitting on the edge of the bed, violet eyes wide with curiosity. He bowed to her with his fist over his heart while his other arm offered her the towel. She giggled then accepted the towel and he returned to the bathroom-closing the door while she undressed.

He searched through the bathroom cabinet but instead of finding any soapy liquids or bathing apparatus he just found crystals. He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. He paused; a rather strange and colourful crystal caught his eye. He picked it up and read the label;

"Rainbow Smoke" He mused. He walked over to the bath, dropped the crystal into the water and to his wonderment it began producing multi coloured bubbles and rainbow foam that sat placidly on the water's surface. He grinned at his clever success and began hunting for some candles but before he started looking he knew he wouldn't find any so he went back to the crystal cabinet. He rummaged through the crystals, burning and freezing his hands several times before unearthing a dull Solaris crystal. He frowned in disappointment at its low charge.

His grimace was quickly replaced by a smile as he drew his sword and removed the Firebolt crystal then struck it against the Solaris crystal, causing a discharge spark that brought the dull crystal to life. He let out a little chuckle; he never would have imagined the Princess' detailed explanation on crystal energy would one day help him beyond his imagination. He set the crystal on the bath rink and turned off the taps but he realised that the crystal had no aroma to it. He looked around anxiously; there wasn't a crystal in the Atmos that had a scent. He shook his head in disbelief as he had another wonderful thought; Cyclonis smelt like Lavender...so there must be some perfume nearby that he could spray the crystal with. He looked around all around the cabinet shelves but couldn't find it anywhere. In frustration he hit his fist against the wall in defeat. Dark Ace believed he needed to start worshipping some sort of religion because his luck was becoming uncanny.

The mirror swung ajar and revealed an array of bottles, amongst them-her perfume. He clutched it and turned to the Solaris crystal and began spraying it a few times then inhaled deeply. It may have smelt like Lavender but the only thought that conjured in his head was of his Master. He checked another thing off his imaginary list but still had one more thing to do in his smitten fantasy to make it a perfect reality. Music, he was really stumped now-the only musician on Cyclonia was Ravess. He hated her music so much that he had cost her 6 violins although Cyclonis believed Ravess' music to be dramatic and doom bringing, in other words, His Master liked it. Dark Ace bit his lip when he realised he was going to ask Ravess to play outside his Masters room.

"I'll just have to endure it" He said grimly. Everything was ready; a warm...rainbow bath, unorthodox...candles and music...if that's what it was called. He rose to his feet and took a deep breath. He had taken a colossal risk and put his career in jeopardy but his Master was important to him...more so than a Master should be. He flicked the light switch and the Solaris crystal dimly lit the room. He opened the door and caught a purple towelled teenager as she feel forward into his arms. It quickly became apparent that his dear Master was eavesdropping. She quickly regained her footing and shied her head away from him. Dark Ace gulped, he had done something wrong he just knew it. He quietly sighed in relief and admiration as he realised the 16 year old ruler was embarrassed, courtesy of her pale skin that couldn't hide her red cheeks. He smiled and gave his beloved Master some privacy so she could enjoy his gift. He walked to the door and lightly tapped on it and waited. He heard hushed whispering.

"Ravess tell Snipe I can hear him" Dark Ace said very smugly.

"Snipe you idiot he can hear...us" A disgruntled Ravess whispered while Dark Ace struggled not to insult her further.

"Ravess I know this may sound peculiar but I need you to play a calming rhythm with your instrument" He struggled so hard to say that his throat hurt.

"Ha nice try but I am not losing another violin" Ravess hissed through the intricately locked door.

"If you don't play your violin won't be the only thing that gets broken. Snipe, stand guard at this door-you are to let no one in, if you do...well, I'll send you on a search and rescue for Ravess and her violin at the bottom of the wastelands-is that clear?" He asked with a sinister tone.

"Yes Dark Ace" The both answered.

"Good" He concluded. He started to pace around the room as he tried to collect his thoughts on the fragile situation. His thoughts received a rather annoying hindrance when the music came through the speaker in her room but he shrugged it off when Cyclonis started humming along to the so called music. Everything seemed to be going perfectly but was this the calm before the storm...


	3. Forbidden Fruit

The Champion of Cyclonia paced around the forbidden zone of his Masters room. He remembered the day when she turned inherited the throne; the day when she left her childhood behind, left her happiness behind...left him behind. Days that were filled with her excited laughter as she played with crystals, were replaced with depressed sighs as she used the crystals for world domination. Nights that were filled with blissful silence as she dreamt of happiness, were replaced with the tormented sound of endless toil and work. Times that she spent with him as they built their friendship were replaced by private meetings as she issued him endless commands.

Dark Ace paused as he reminisced but also knew that precious times like these were not to be wasted. He sighed with confusion as he starred into a mirror. He had been so consumed in the creation of perfection that he had forgotten the flaws of the creator. Suddenly his heart began pounding against his chest in fear of making a mistake like tripping, stuttering or worst of all...confessing how deeply he was in love with her. He had never expected for everything to go so well and it seemed only logical that his sins came and robbed him off this happiness. Paranoia set in and he began to fuss over things that he had never cared about before.

"Damn it my hair is not right, my eyes are too red and my armour is too shiny!" He groaned nervously.

"Damn it I am so pathetic! Why! Why can't I just tell her I love her!" He yelled in anger.

"Don't worry Dark Ace...you just did" She whispered to him.

Whether it was an overdose of oxygen from his panic attack or the fact that she had discovered the one thing he had kept hidden from her, his vision became blurry and his strength faltered. The final image before the darkness was his Masters face; smirking down on him.

His senses awakened and he smiled when he realised what an incredibly soft and comfortable surface he was laying on...his eyes flashed open. His lips quivered in disbelief when he saw his Masters head rising and falling in sync with his breathing. Dark Ace could have passed out a second time but he was too well rested for that. Her head was resting on his heart with her hand resting on the centre of his chest. He had to plead with his heart to stop beating faster or she might wake up. Dark Ace surveyed the situation he was in. His Master was peacefully resting on him and it looked like it was early morning. He grimaced at the likely reality; she was playing with his heart, only to break it in order to teach him a valuable lesson on the weakness of these emotions.

He noticed his equipment neatly hung up across the room. He pondered whether or not he could equip it and leave before she could start her cruel game. Dark Ace had never known love, compassion or peace. He was hated and feared by the world and in his 22 years on this world he had never looked at a female the way he looks at Cyclonis; with respect, admiration and desire. He would do anything for his beloved Master and his life threatening career was a testament to that. He released a sigh of sorrow. What a fool he was to delude himself with the hope of him achieving happiness.

He froze; a large refreshed inhale signalled the waking of Cyclonis and his immanent doom. He hoped his punishment was something menial like extra patrol or scrubbing the floors of the castle-anything but the metaphorical breaking of his heart. Instead she sighed happily and purred her head into his chest before relaxing again.

Dark Ace's eyes widened with fascination; if he didn't know his Master well he would be completely convinced that her actions were genuine. Further astonishment was added to the scenario as his left arm was guided by hers and placed on her back. Dark Ace didn't know what to believe, with each passing moment his suspicion dwindled and he began to accept that maybe...just maybe his love wasn't unrequited. His consciousness wavered as his muscles quivered in pleasure from the soft fabric encasing them. There was soft and then there was Cyclonis' bed, it was probably so soft because she was so soft, whatever it was he was thinking about, it quickly vanished into the cosy warmth of her bed and the peaceful aura that Cyclonis' presence emitted.

Dark Ace's consciousness flickered on and he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with a heavenly aroma. His mouth began salivating and his stomach trembled with hunger. He opened his eyes and felt them widen with amazement. In front of him was a bed tray with the most appetising meal he had seen in his life.

"Is this...a mirage?" He thought aloud as he felt his eye twitch at the sight of heaven.

"Breakfast; Scrambled eggs with a dash of pepper, two rashers of crisp bacon with two leaves of parsley, a piece of buttered toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice-all courtesy of the royal banquet reliquary" Announced a bubbly voice to his left. His Master was sitting at her desk across the room and reading a dense and ancient looking book in her skin tight jumpsuit with her hood spiked out.

"Master I-" He tried to start.

"Need to eat, you are my champion and I will not have you living off the scraps they serve in the mess hall" Cyclonis finished, licking her finger and turning to the next page of her book. His focus returned to the beautiful meal in front of him-he had lived off the scraps they served in the mess hall for 10 years. The food was irresistible. He picked up the eating utensils and scooped a mouth full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. The divine taste overwhelmed his taste buds; it was so good he literally felt like crying. His stomach demanded the delicacy as the digestive acids raged bubbled with anticipation. He swallowed and groaned with relief when the wonderful food reached his ravenous stomach. He briefly noticed a pair of violet eyes watching him with an amused smile as he ate the delicious food.

"Thank you Master" He said, covering his mouth as he spoke as to not disgust her.

"You're very much welcome Dark Ace" She chimed, returning to her book. There were a few moments of reading and eating before another conversation started.

"One question" He asked, eying her suspiciously-as though he was expecting some trap to spring at any second.

"Shoot" She called, her attention still on the fine print of the pages she read.

"Why?" He asked. Dark Ace considered this question; the-be-all end all but he needed to know if this was real.

"Well it's not every day that my champion paralyses me with pleasure in the throne room then carries me to my room, where he prepares a wonderful rainbow bath with a lavender scented crystal and my favourite song. Then to make it all perfect I discover something I have wanted to be true for a very long time."

"I...I see but why all of this?" He asked, gesturing towards the plate which had been picked clean.

"Not to mention how radiant you look, you didn't eat a crystal did you Master?" He asked, dazzled by her new glowing appearance and her almost song like voice. She let out a happy chorus of laughter.

"Apparently women who are very happy are supposed to appear radiant. Perhaps my affinity with magic is amplifying the effects but nonetheless I have never been this happy and relaxed in a long time"

"So...you're not going to punish me?" He asked in a jovial tone yet traces of worry lingered in the question. Another wave of joyful laughter shook her body as she keeled over in her chair. She was by far the most beautiful thing in all of Atmos and he hoped one day he could give her the world she deserved. She recovered from hysterics and walked over to him...well levitated over to him would be more accurate description. She touched ground next to the bed and he saw his Masters new appearance up close.

Her skin was glowing and a blissful smile was plastered on her face. Her eyes locked with his as she sat next to him on the bed. Cyclonis' eyes were a more intense shade of purple rather than a facetted shade which made her look even more beautiful than he considered legal. With a swish of her fingers she removed the bed tray and concentrated on his eyes.

"No one has ever been this nice to me...thank you" She whispered as she entwined his hand in hers. Dark Ace secretly groaned as 'sir beat alot' fired up its racing rhythm yet again. Then something truly magical happened. Cyclonis began to literally glow an intense amethyst. He marvelled at her new level of goddess beauty but felt a strange sensation rushing up his arm. He looked down to see that her glow was transferring up through him. He looked back at Cyclonis who was equally amazed by the sight of her aura's majesty engulfing him.

"Perfect attunement" She gasped excitedly. At that moment Dark Ace surrendered to her aura, letting it totally encase his body. He recoiled back as he began reading her thoughts-no doubt she could do the same as her eyes widening as well. Fond memories flashed in front of him and his Master as they gazed into the each other's eyes.

A particular memory caught his attention; it was a skilled child's drawing of himself with the words 'My hero' scrawled at the bottom. Another memory flashed before him; her 14th birthday, the one he couldn't make due to an uprising on Terra Wallop he needed to crush. She looked so sad when the guard informed her off his absence...she even cancelled the celebration as she closed her eyes, letting a lone tear trickle down her face. The last memory was a recent one, right after he lost consciousness; she leaned down to whisper in his ear and she spoke the words that made his soul soar.

"And its time you knew how much I love you too"

He searched his Masters eyes as she began to comprehend the depths of his feelings for her. She reciprocated his gaze with an awed expression. He felt her smooth hands cusp his face and brush against his 5 o'clock shadow. Her cool breath danced across his face as his Master became dangerously close. He could smell her scent and he wanted to taste it but he remained still and closed his eyes. The gentle brush of her soft lips against his sent his mind into a chaotic whirlwind. The urge to grab his Master and kiss her was devastating, which was reflected in his soft groans and hitched breathing as his lips begged for her return. His heart was exploding into waves of happiness as his patience was rewarded. Cyclonis' tender lips pressed against his and they finally kissed. The forbidden taste of his Master lips drove him wild and he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't teleport. Her fingers entwined in his hair and held him in steady in a very possessive manner.

Dark Ace could feel the aura intensify as it sparked with their passion. Before he could even react, his Master had pinned him against the bed and she gave him a sinister smirk before locking lips with him again. Cyclonis was where she belonged; in control. He felt her tongue run across his bottom lip and gave a soft moan of satisfaction of his taboo taste. Ever since Cyclonia had existed, the rule between Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace was strictly professional...time to break the status quo. He felt her teeth press against his bottom lip and his breath hitched. He gasped; she bit him and used his moment of weakness to begin exploring his mouth. Dark Ace groaned into her mouth as she dominated him, his hands upon her lower back twitching with eagerness at the thought of sliding down further. He wanted to grip her waist and toss her so he was above her but she was the Master and that factor made him groan again with sexual frustration as he was forced to play at her pace. Kissing Cyclonis was so wrong yet so right and that only seemed to add to the raging fire that was flooding his soul. He groaned in pleasure when his Master pressed her body against his. Things were starting to heat up but all too soon there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Master Cyclonis, your presence is required in the throne room and Dark Ace hasn't reported for duty" Called a Talon through the well locked barrier. They kissed for a few more precious moments, ensuring the taste of the other remained on their lips for the rest of the day. Cyclonis pulled her head back and panted for a few three breaths then smiled at him. Dark Ace shot her a weak smile as he struggled to regain control.

"Stupid Talon" He groaned as he threw his head back into the pillows.

"Um Master Cyclonis, is there a problem?" The Talon asked with another two knocks.

Cyclonis grated her teeth in frustration then sighed in disappointment as she raised herself off him. The instant she left him his whole body trembled with disappointment and he desperately wanted her back, even the aura that they were sharing vanished. He swallowed hard and tried his best not to lunge at her and continue the passion play. He got up and went to over to his armour but before he equip it he realised it was far cleaner than before. The blade also had its metallic sheen back. He smiled in appreciation as encased himself in his blazing armour and waited for her to join him by the door. Cyclonis only needed to rotate her pendant for an attire change; she chose her regal gown that covered her body with its flowing robes.

She stood next to him and held up a crystal to his chest. She closed her eyes in concentration and it soon sprayed out a veil of midnight that cloaked his entire form. She smiled up at where she thought his head was, reality being she was smiling at his hydraulic system on his left arm. Cyclonis waved the locks off and they both stepped through. The Talon placed his fist over his heart and bowed.

"Good morning Master Cyclonis and might I say you look wonderful today-" He tried to compliment but received a smack up the back of the head by an invisible man. The Talon searched all around him and by the time he returned his gaze to Cyclonis she was already walking down the hall...talking to herself. Dark Ace followed Cyclonis as they made their way past scampering Talons.

"We must be preparing to defend against an attack and judging by the panic of the soldiers I'd say that we're dealing with the Storm Hawks" She concluded as they walked down the corridor.

"I don't even know why they bother" Dark Ace mentioned.

"Well said Dark Ace, however it is their downfall we are interested in, not their motives" Cyclonis replied as they entered the throne room. Cyclonis walked past Ravess, Snipe and Repton and stopped at her machine.

"Well Cyclonisss! What do we do?" Hissed Repton, aggravated by how calm Cyclonis was today.

"Spectate" She replied as she clutched the cloaking crystal to de-activate it. The officers and the overgrown lizard leapt back as the Dark Ace appeared seemingly out of thin air. He placed his fist over his heart and bowed.

"Master Cyclonis" He announced as though he had just walked in.

"The Dark Ace, so glad you could join us" She mused and they both smiled.


	4. Deceived

The Dark Ace stood proudly in the throne room as Master Cyclonis explained her plan. His smile transformed into a smirk, those lips that commanded an empire...he knew what they tasted like. He had already visualized killing everyone in the room so he could have his Master-holding himself back was torture on the highest calibre; he was burning from the taboo flavour of Cyclonis as it danced on his palette. Every fibre in his body urged him to satisfy his lust and whet his appetite, to ravish the delicate being that was his Master. He grated his teeth in resistance to such sinful desires.

He frowned. She deserved better, she deserved the Atmos itself. His heart sank, he wasn't good enough and he knew it. He would not give up though, that was not his style. When she rejects him, he will gracefully stand aside and support her. Regardless of whom she wants to be with and no matter how much pain it would put him through. Reality snaps him back with the call of his name.

"Dark Ace will intercept the invaders while the rest of you will take notes on how my Champion defeats the Storm Hawks"

"This is humiliating, I refussse!" Repton roared with anger, throwing his arms down beside himself to illustrate his rage.

"Perhaps you forgot what he is famous for Repton-he defeated all of the original Storm Hawks and now he will clip the wings of the current imposters" Cyclonis hissed back at the Raptor, never taking her eyes of the elaborate machine that whirred at her touch.

"Consider it done" He announced, trying to mask the sorrow in his voice with false confidence. His Master clutched at the dazzling stone and his own image vanished before his everyone's eyes. Dark Ace trudged out of the throne room, his existence marked by a synthetic junction that opened to greet his departure. He stalked down the eerie corridor and made his way to the hanger with thoughts of the past swirling in his head like pieces of broken glass. The walls of his home felt foreign and apathetic, the Champion of Cyclonia had been plagued by discord and he felt the bitter embrace of the darkness, dragging him back to purgatory where his soul is imprisoned.

"Am I to be considered a fool for my pursuit of happiness?" The rhetorical question stumped a Talon gaurd as he began searching for the source of the voice. The hanger doors opened and there alone awaited his one companion. He mounted the Talon Elite Switchblade and listened to the fiery spirit of the engine. He could see the Condor in the distance, approaching Cyclonia. He sighed and went to leave but a gentle tug on his suit made him stop. He glanced back as the cloaking effect subsided to see a worried pair of purple eyes.

"Promise me you will return..." She pleaded, searching him for a reaction. He swallowed and returned his gaze to the red skies of Cyclonia. He closed his eyes and drove off, losing the courage to even look back. He could feel his heart wrench and writhe in pain as he left Cyclonis without saying a word. He observed his vehicle disappeared beneath him as well as his own body-at least he would be defeated without anyone noticing. He drove off the hanger runway and deployed the wings of his skimmer soaring through the gloomy airspace that was Cyclonia. He observed the colourful fray of Cyclonians and their Firebolt cannon shots colliding with the projectiles of the Condors Striker cannon blasts. Three Skimmers and a Heli-Scooter launched off the docking ramp and engaged the Cyclonian battle force. A few talons roared the redundant chant of 'For Cyclonia' As Dark Ace loomed closer he whispered his own battle cry.

"For Cyclonis" He said softly, feeling another painful ripple in his heart beat. Soon he could see the face of the red haired boy. He was so naive and pure hearted, his soul hardened by war. Dark Ace believed that those with insignificant destinies could be crushed by those who had great destinies. Dark Ace didn't need to guess that Aerrow had a legendary destiny ahead of him. The boy swerved and rolled his Skimmer as he avoided the fire from the destroyers.

Aerrow was the messiah of Atmos, bringing light to the darkness that he had drowned the world in. Aerrow helped those who deserved to die and he always remained true to what he believed in...Dark Ace knew what he had to do now; it was clear, even through his now glistening eyes he knew how to save Cyclonis.

Dark Ace drew his blade and ran it through the bonnet of Finn's Skimmer. The blonde held himself in fear then fell to the wastelands, deploying his parachute and searching the skies for his attacker. Dark Ace turned around and targeted the trembling Wallop, firing a barrage of energy blasts into his Skimmer. The Wallop joined his blonde haired companion and they soon began chatting about how confused they both were. He noticed the Navigator trying to wield a Solaris crystal to find the illusive foe. He pulled up beside her and kicked the blue haired crystal mage off her vehicle and down towards the wastelands-deploying her parachute and floating downwards.

Aerrow was the last Storm Hawk flying and Dark Ace made no hesitations in his next move. He flew his skimmer straight past the bewildered Sky Knight and jumped onto the wing of his Skimmer, perching himself there with graceful silence. Aerrow looked at Terra Cyclonia then activated the radio on his Skimmer.

"Stork, round up the others, I'll meet you back on the Condor once I get rid of Cyclonis once and for all" He proclaimed and boosted straight for the Terras hanger. He was weary the whole way, tense in anticipation for the Sky Phantom to strike but he eased up once his feet hit the ground of the hanger. Dark Ace followed him through the dark corridors, mirroring the Sky Knights movements as he made his way to the Throne room. Dark Ace had to battle his sobs as he followed his nemesis straight to his beloved Master.

The doors opened and Aerrow drew his blades, igniting them to their sky blue blaze.

"Cyclonis!" He shouted, determination lacing his tone.

"Aerrow?" Cyclonis whimpered in sour surprise, assuming the worst for her Champion.

"You were expecting someone else?" Aerrow called across the room, slowly closing the distance with cautioned steps.

"Yes actually..." She replied with a crack in her voice and hanging her head down in disappointment. Aerrow gained his foot hold in the centre of the room before recoiling at the strange sound Cyclonis was making.

"Are...are you crying?" Aerrow inquired a flicker of sympathy lighting up his face. Dark Ace stood beside his arch enemy and watched his Master cry, albeit painfully.

"Just...do what you came to do Aerrow" She shuddered as she tried to gain control of her emotions.

"I...ok" He confirmed hesitantly and he walked up to where Cyclonis stood, stopping a few inches behind her. His left hand snaked up and over Cyclonis' shoulder and braced her collar bone. Dark Ace sneered as the Sky Knight touched his Master but patience was a virtue in this circumstance.

"Are you ready Cyclonis?" Aerrow asked, sounding quite doubtful himself.

"Yes" She whimpered, closing her violet eyes for the last time. Aerrow drew his arm back and prepared to plunge the blade into Master Cyclonis. Dark Ace's hand lashed out and clutched Aerrow's hand. Aerrow's eyes widened with shock as he turned to see the figure that was not there.

"Aerrow" Dark Ace's voice made them both gasp with shock and Cyclonis eyes shot open with a mixture of wonderment and urgency swimming in her amethyst iris'.

"What do you want Dark Ace" Aerrow called into thin air, fear removing his stoic shielding. He had also removed his hand from Cyclonis in sheer terror of offending an opponent who he couldn't see and who had the advantage.

"Her happiness" He replied from the shadows. His voice sounded depressed but it he concluded that it had very good reason to be. Cyclonis went livid as she realized where this was going.

"Don't you dare Dark Ace!" Cyclonis cried, her entire face begging him not to go through with this.

"Aerrow you are the only one who can save her from the sea of darkness I have been drowning her in-I want you to give her the freedom she deserves, I want you to give her the happiness that I cannot...I want you to stand by her side forever" Dark Ace explained, choking on the words that he never wanted to leave his mouth. Cyclonis meant the world to him and he would die a thousand times to save her but if there was a way to ensure her happiness-even if it meant giving her to his ultimate enemy...then it was worth it. He struggled to maintain his composure as his heart and soul were being torn apart, he appreciated still being cloaked...his expression was quite agonized.

"Whaaa-" Aerrow gawked, amazed by what was just said.

"Dark Ace whatever I did I am sorry!" Cyclonis wailed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Please Cyclonis...let Aerrow be your freedom, let Aerrow be your light, he's here, with you-beside you, he will gaurd you and he'll guide you"

"Dark Ace please! You are my one companion, my one true love I beg you with all my heart, please don't abandon me to the light" She sobbed in desperation. Every word her quivering lips produced significantly increased the difficulty of this sacrifice-he needed to hasten this treaty and secure her a happy future, before he broke down and took her for himself.

"This war has been constricting your soul since time immemorial and I know your heart sings for happiness...happiness that a monster like me can never give you" He reasoned with her, appealing to the logic that was fading away as raw emotions took control of her mind.

"No Dark Ace I want you! Y, O ,U!" She screamed as if no one could hear her. Dark Ace gripped her by the shoulders and then fixed a strand of midnight black that was strewn across her beautiful face that was riddled with frustration and sorrow.

"Master do you love me?" He whispered to her with an adoring tone. He felt a bitter sweet smile that began altering the path of the tears that were fragments of his soul.

"With all of my heart" She trembled as her face scrunched up and tears of anguish trickled down her alabaster face.

"Then promise me one thing" He asked, wiping a tear from her face that disrupted his cloaking; revealing his crumbling frame and shattered expression.

"Anything" She whispered shakily as he held her in his arms.

"Be happy" He answered, kissing her forehead as a wordless goodbye.

"I'll take good care of her Dark Ace...I promise" Aerrow promised with earnest maturity. Dark Ace gave a slow nod as he cleared his strained throat in order to speak.

"See to it that you do Aerrow or I will drag you into the fiery depths of hell when you die"

"I will always love you Dark Ace...that will never change...that I swear to you"

"Go...leave me alone" He croaked. Aerrow whisked the young ruler up into his arms and she furiously fought against him. Dark Ace smiled and shifted the way Aerrow was holding her to the way Dark Ace held her. She stopped struggling and began to cry into Aerrow.

"Love her Aerrow...that's all she wants" He remarked to his nemesis who nodded in understanding.

"I will Dark Ace...thank you...it's been an honour to be your adversary" He proclaimed, bowing in respect. Dark Ace chuckled sadly as Aerrow took away the most beautiful creature in the Atmos.

"Don't worry Cyclonis...I'll take care of you...I'm here" He tried to comfort her, stroking her hair gently.

"I hate you Aerrow! More than you can fathom!" She screeched, once again trying to free herself from the Sky Knight.

"I know and I am sorry but the Dark Ace has freed you, hate is something you will no longer feel. I'll make you happy I swear it, we can live on Atmosia together and you and Piper can experiment with Crystals and we can raise a few kids..." Aerrow tried to make her feel better with prospects of a happy future. Dark Ace fell to his knees in crippling pain as Aerrow took his one true love out of the throne room. Yet he could still hear his beloved Master defiantly screaming in protest. He wished that he hadn't heard the line about kids...that one stung his heart quite viciously, he always dreamed of having kids...now with his one true love was gone, that dream would never become a reality.

"The only family I ever wanted is still in the Throne room!" Cyclonis fumed.

"Cyclonis you have to understand; I am your true love" Aerrow pleaded, a hint of false compassion tainting his words.

"LIAR! My TRUE love set me free! He LOVED me Aerrow! and he set me free to YOU, his ultimate enemy. That is true love you stupid Sky Knight-when you are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for the one you love, even if it brings you endless torment!"

"Dark Ace is a monster incapable of love, its better off this way" Aerrow tried to persuade her. Dark Ace grinded his teeth together-that lie was too far, he loved Cyclonis more than life itself. He gripped the cold floor beneath him as his body roared at him to rescue his Master. Aerrow was convinced that that Dark Ace didn't love her...he was deceived.

"I will never EVER love you Aerrow, you may be able to best the Dark Ace in battle, ruin my empire and even take me from him but you will never amount to that man and that is where my heart will eternally be-with him" Cyclonis whimpered her final argument. Aerrow had reached the end of his patience.

"If that's how you want it then so be it!" Aerrow dropped her and drew his blades. Cyclonis crawled backwards and her breathing became rapid and panicked.

"Help" She tried to scream but her voice failed her with a soundless whisper. She backed up against a wall and Aerrow loomed over her and joined his blades for the final curtain. He arched upwards and Cyclonis huddled in fear.

"For Atmosia!" He roared. Suddenly, his expression went blank and his lips parted to release a small gasp. His emerald eyes slowly vectored downwards and rested at the blazing double-edged crimson blade that impaled him from behind. Aerrow tried to slump forward but Dark Ace braced his chest to make sure the Sky Knight savoured the defeat by the same blade that slew his father. He leaned in his face hovered over Aerrow's right shoulder, the demonic smirk of revenge and victory plastered on his face.

"You...were deceived"


	5. Checkmate

Dark Ace retracted the blade and let a mortified Aerrow collapse to the ground-crippled in agony.

"Like father like son" Dark Ace snidely remarked, spitting on the Sky Knights cheek as he writhed in pain. Dark Ace could barely contain his contempt for Aerrow; he had doomed Cyclonis' chances of happiness and for that he received 'No Mercy' The Sky Knight vomited on the floor from the excruciating pain he was experiencing, tears were welling in his green eyes. He strapped the blade to his back and shook his head.

"Why?" He rhetorically asked. Aerrow looked up at him with bitter defeat as he clutched the wound that would scar him for life. Ravess and Snipe came stumbling through the door and began gawking at the sight before them; Aerrow crippled with a sizable scorch wound through his abdomen, Master Cyclonis equally as shocked as she watched from a huddled up position in the corner and the Dark Ace, standing over Aerrow like a vulture examining its prey.

"Take this rebel scum and throw him in the infirmary" Dark Ace snarled, growling viciously at Aerrow as he turned and stormed off, still fuming with anger. Exile would be the best option now, followed by suicide. He chuckled with disbelief. He never thought he would lose the will to live, being a man who revealed in battle in a world that was constantly in the turmoil of conflict. Failing his Master on this calibre was his greatest fear and now that fear had come true in the form of a nightmare. With Aerrow on the on the fringe of death and his beloved Master forever without happiness, he knew it was best if he made himself a forgettable memory in her mind.

He listened to the redundant sound of his metal boots clink and clank on the ground as he ventured down the primeval corridor; clink, clank, clink, clank, clink, clank, pitter patter clink clank, pitter, patter, clink, pitter, patter, clank, pitter patter-CRASH!

No sooner had he turned around to identify the source of the sound was he tackled to the ground. He broke the fall of the feather weight person who now pinned him. Dark Ace clutched the back of his head in pain and groaned. He opened his eyes to meet the ethereal face of his Master.

Cyclonis' eyes had a peculiar mixture of emotion in them; Anger, gratitude, fear and insecurity. This was the part he prayed he never had to face, fortunately his luck always made him face the things he didn't want to.

"Master I am already going into exile; there is no need to banish me for my failure" He rationalized in a nonchalant manner, hoping she would just let him go and allow herself to heal...it didn't surprise him that she would have none of it and exercise her control of the situation.

"You'll do no such thing!" She hissed gripping his collar tightly in a threatening gesture. Her teeth were bared to him and here violet irises were truly a magnificent spectacle to behold-effulgent with rage.

"You have no authority over an outcast Cyclonis" His smug reply would have scored him a public execution but unfortunately she seemed insistent on mending what should be left broken. He had hoped his lack of respect would birth more spite that he could use to sever their bond but things rarely went in his favour. Her determined and defiant spirit is one of the key things he admired about her and even as Cyclonis' stare burnt him in ways unimaginable he was still awed by her perfection.

"You are not abandoning me EVER AGAIN-I forbid it!" She growled, her knuckles turning white from her fierce grip. Another trait to admire, her blood lust, that hunger for violence...he closed his eyes and let out a long exhale, trying not to fall back in love...if he ever even fell out of it. The temptation to make her his came rushing back but everyone knows that when you play with fire, you get burned and Cyclonis was a raging inferno but so was he.

"Oh my beloved Master...can you ever forgive me?" He falsely pleaded with smitten innocence. The edge in her expression mellowed, it was clear that she did not expect such an obsequious reaction.

"I-I...Of course" She said innocently, a flicker of compassion entering her eyes.

"Bad move" Dark Ace patronized with a demonic grin, he rolled her weight off him and Dark Ace leapt to his feet-starting a frenzied sprint for the hanger.

"You'll pay for that!" She promised with her double edged voice. He sent his muscles into overdrive as he dashed down the corridors. He had to get away, it was the only way he could help her. Dark Ace was the disease...Aerrow was the cure.

"You idiots stop him!" She screeched at the Talons. He had a solid head start and was already out of range for her magic. He dashed down the adjacent corridor and bared his teeth at the trembling set of guards who tried to blockade him. He roared in confidence as he neared the guards and they dived out of the way in terror. Dark Ace could not help but laugh as for once-the cowardice of the Talons helped him.

"Attention all Cyclonian Talons; the one who captures the Dark Ace will be immensely rewarded beyond their imagination-he is NOT to be harmed or the entire Terra will suffer as a resultant" Cyclonis announced over the loudspeaker. He heard the anger and anxiety echo off the walls of the decrepit castle. Dark Ace raged like a bull as he stormed through corridor after corridor, bypassing fearful Talons as they 'accidentally' broke ranks and cowered for their lives. A few more twists and turns flew by him and his throat had become inexorably dry while his lungs ached in fatigue. The Dark Ace didn't have time to care about himself; he was too busy caring about her.

"At last" He cried as he could see the hanger bay doors at the end of the corridor. He started furiously dashing towards it only to slide to a halt as Ravess, Snipe and Repton blocked his path. He turned to his right to lock eyes with a multitude of red goggles. He spun around to see the triumphant smirk of his Master as she levitated in her hooded battle attire with her short imperial cape flowing elegantly behind her. Dark Ace panicked and reviewed every exit a second time as they all slowly closed in, Cyclonis' wicked yet happy laughter leading the charge. Dark Ace smirked and drew his blade.

"You can't win Dark Ace" She remarked caustically, titling her head on an angle and pouting. He had time to find it amusing how she was now the only one who edged closer; everyone else knew that he would kill them in a heartbeat but they also knew that Cyclonis was exempt from his wrath...people would probably pay to see them fight.

"Oh really?" He queried, holding the blade to his throat and grinning wildly. Cyclonis' eyes expanded with shock and she signalled the other Talons to stand down.

"He won't do it-he's bluffing!" Ravess sneered with doubt. Dark Ace bellowed with sinister laughter that sent chills down Cyclonian spines.

"Obviously you've never been in love" He curled his lip as Ravess' expression went blank.

"No mushy stuff!" Snipe yelled only to yelp with pain as Ravess cuffed him up the back of his head.

"You humans are all disssgusting" Repton hissed, then growled in pain as Snipe punched him, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Awww!" All the female Talons sang out, heart warmed by the now public secret of Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis.

"Whoo!" All the male Talons cheered, supporting their Commander and Queen.

Cyclonis' milky cheeks blushed at the unexpected attention and how supportive everyone was; she had the whole crowd on her side.

"You aren't helping!" Dark Ace cried out to the love sick spectators. The Talons just laughed at him and started mocking their angry Talon Commander.

"Ace and Cyclonis sitting in a tree-" They all began. Cyclonis cheeks just intensified their shade and she tilted her head down slightly to hide it. Dark Ace wasn't aware that the stoic Empress could even get embarrassed although she was a teenager so that may just be stereotypical. The crowd was silenced by a disgruntled Dark Ace.

"Enough!" He yelled as he ignited the blade and held it near his throat. Cyclonis expression converted to one of worry as her small hand reached out in a pleading gesture. She of all people understood how far he was willing to go when it came to saving her. She let out a nervous exhale.

"Why can't you just admit the truth?" She asked with a tinge of annoyance in her tone accompanied by a puzzled expression.

"Yeah!" All the Talons cheered in support of Cyclonis. The crowds judgmental eyes were now fixated on him; he didn't care though. His Master was the only one he had ever listened to. He looked at her with sombre eyes.

"All the truth does is make your heart ache-sometimes a lie is easier to take" He answered with a rhyme.

"Don't believe him Master Cyclonis, he is tricking you!" The Talons called out to their hurt ruler. She swallowed in recoil from his deeply wounding words. Deceit was a virtue in Cyclonia; it was a harsh lesson he never wanted to teach her but sadly it was the only way she would let him go. He needed to convince Cyclonis that he didn't love her, she wouldn't believe it forever but he needed to stall while he thought of plan. Guards were everywhere, if he was caught now he could consider Cyclonis' happiness lost forever.

"You should go and check on Aerrow, I am sure he is ready to apologize" There was a short pause, Cyclonis clearly didn't care about Aerrow, however Dark Ace needed her to, no matter how much it killed him inside.

"Don't worry, he'll get better at holding you" Dark Ace reassured her. That line plucked a painful note on Cyclonis heart. He knew that the prospect of someone else holding her-a Sky Knight to be exact-would sting her long enough for him escape.

"That is so romantically tragic...Master Cyclonis, don't ever let him go!" They all sang out to her, trying to restore her wounded heart and confidence. Dark Ace flashed his predator teeth at the annoying audience. He plunged his now ignited blade into the wall behind him, quickly turning around and carving out an entrance, then escaping through it.

"Don't worry Master Cyclonis, we won't let him leave you" The annoying crowd of Talons all proclaimed to her in vengeful yet excited tones.

"Stupid love sick Talons" He grunted. Dark Ace found himself in darkness and was guided only by the dim lights along the roof of the maintenance shaft. He turned around and slashed the steam vent which poured forth a white and lethal veil that would prevent a pursuit.

He lurked down the shadowy and claustrophobic pathway, reflecting on the out-of-control situation; He knew he loved her, more than life itself, she loved him and wanted him but Dark Ace knew he would only lead her to pain and misery. The stupid red head had gone all heroic and tried to kill her...Dark Ace had 'intervened' now all of Cyclonia were after him so they could drag him back to her. Why couldn't she see that he was trying to help her? She just seemed hell bent on having what she can't have. Dark Ace shook his head with a low growl. The nerve of that Sky Knight, his father was just the same-all virtue and no heart. Dark Ace furrowed his brow, he will never understand how anyone could muster the will power to kill that amazing female; Intelligent, mature, magical, fiery and enthrallingly beautiful. He grunted in frustration, thoughts of her incessantly invaded his mind-they just wouldn't stop.

Dark Ace grimaced in revelation; he was becoming soft, he was becoming weak and those who were weak were inevitably crushed-never before had his secret brought so much discord to his life. He had to be the responsible one here, he was failing her by hiding but he needed her absence to regain his composure. He reminded himself of his objective; ensure that Cyclonis has the happiness she deserves. Nostalgia clawed at his mind. He had become her best friend in a world where she was hated and neglected. For years he had mused her with false happiness born from evil-acquiring her more slaves, conquering Terra's for her Empire, Bringing Cyclonis defeated Sky Knights as they begged for mercy at her feet, which was his personal favourite.

He sighed, the little girl he knew had grown up. In spite of her adolescence of 16 her maturity was that of his age if not more and he knew that she would one day seek an heir. He shut his eyelids and forced a swallow...Aerrow the Sky Knight making love to his Cyclonis, the Empress of Cyclonia...rage consumed him and he drove his fist through the steam vent. Aerrow was not even worthy of being in her presence and his genetic code was weak and inferior. Cyclonis deserved only the finest specimen of a male; tall, strong, brave, unbeatable-his mind chimed in with yet another witty remark 'Hey Dark Moron you just described yourself! Ohh yeah zing! I honestly don't know what the hell your problem is...You love her, she loves you...yet you skulk around in a vent while the women of your dreams is pinning for you in the Throne room, how long are you going to abstain yourself from the love that is meant to be?'

"My own mind has turned on me...perfect" He said cynically while rolling his eyes. It wasn't until he smelt the foul stench of burning leather did he realise that his fist was still roasting in a steam current. He reefed it out and flexed it for good measure-it wasn't anything major. He chuckled, that was the first stroke of luck he had received in almost a year.

"Dark Ace please report to the throne room...please" Cyclonis sadly requested through the loudspeaker as he began climbing for a higher junction. Her tone was cured of malice; instead she was beckoning for his return. His heart fluttered and ached with the temptation of walking into the throne room then to kneel before her and profess everything he desired; marriage, sex, children...he wanted it all but only if it was with Cyclonis and he wanted to be the only one who could ever have her. Greed was beginning to cloud his judgement. It seemed that everything under the sun was pulling him...no hurling him into a fatalistic relationship with Cyclonis.

He was unaware of how high up he had climbed through this confined tunnel until he was peering out of a ventilation grate that seemed to be at the top of the hanger bay. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and surveyed the area. Ravess, Snipe and Repton attentively guarded his Skimmer, weapons drawn. His eyesight vectored upwards to the catwalk and the strong tether cords that were used to suspend Destroyers for maintenance.

"Stay strong Ace, you're doing this for Cyclonis-don't fail the Master, her future is depending on it" He chanted to himself for focus and determination. He removed the grate and tossed it behind him then slithered like a serpent out of the cramped exit, clinging to the railing of the catwalk. He propped himself up and swiftly moved towards the coupling of tether. He fiddled with the chord and grimaced at how stupid this zealous idea was.

As he was preparing to jump he paused to take what might be his last moments to reflect; what would have been better? Staying in control and keeping his feelings forever hidden or reveal them and end up in the unfolding disaster he was stuck in. Who can tell? Love makes people do stupid things. Dark Ace had time to laugh quietly to himself about how arrogant he was for believing he would never fall prey to such an elusive emotion like love-he was 'The Dark Ace' love wasn't exactly in his resume. Maybe Aerrow was right, perhaps he is a monster who is incapable of compassion. After all, villains don't get happy endings and that was why he was so fearful of a romance with his Master-it was cursed before it even began. He secured his hands around the rope like a vice and took a procrastinated breath.

He jumped. He let the chord carry him towards the ground as it swung a low arc across the hanger, feeling a detached sensation in his stomach the whole time. He watched Ravess, Snipe and Repton track him as he horribly misjudged the jump, went straight past his Skimmer and was now on a one way ticket to making himself acquainted with the other side of the steel hanger walls.

"OH FOR FIREBOLTS SAKE!" He cried out as he smashed straight into the wall and remained suspended in the imprint of himself on the metal work. He eventually fell off and landed with a thud on the ground, groaning with body wracking pain. He felt the contrasting light change and he opened his eyes to see the menacing Repton standing over him.

"Cyclonisss will reward me greatly for this!" The lizard hissed while bearing his savage teeth in a twisted smile.

"Repton...are you a male?" Dark Ace asked through groans of pain.

"Of course I am, I am the King of Bogaton, I am the-" Dark Ace made good use of his hydraulically augmented arm and punched the Raptor straight in the groin. Needless to say the force behind his attack caused Repton to keel over and scowl in misery. Then there came a demented battle cry and Snipe was quickly closing the distance between them. Dark Ace scrambled to his feet but was tackled by Snipe into the wall. His torso ached in protest as Snipe squashed him...like a bug. Dark Ace struggled against the brute's power and felt his organs compress in crippling pain.

"Your-shoes-are-untied!" He winced as he struggled for air, desperately trying to remain conscious.

"Hold on a sec" Snipe paused as he released Dark Ace and began examining his lace less shoes. He gulped in oxygen hungrily as he regained his strength. Dark Ace corrected Snipes nose with his metal knee plate and left the yelping officer to writhe around on the floor with Repton. He began to walk forward towards his Skimmer but was halted by a sharp piercing sensation through his right shoulder. His gaze went from Ravess' bow all the way back to his impaled shoulder. He growled as he tried to mask the pain, ripping the arrow out and tossing it aside. He continued to walk towards the vehicle as Ravess shot another arrow at him. Dark Ace narrowly weaved his head to the side but the projectile skimmed the side of his neck, leaving a stinging flesh tear. He roared in anger as yet another arrow found its mark through his torso.

He growled in frustration as he tore the projectile from his abdomen and discarded it. Ravess drew another arrow but Dark Ace was already upon her, snatching her bow and snapping it over his knee just like he would do to her violin. She threw a punch but Dark Ace caught it in his hand, twisting her wrist so she collapsed to the ground. He kicked her across the cold steel floor and mounted his Skimmer with a pained and victorious grin across his face. He fired up the engine and allowed the skimmer to buck wildly on its hind wheel before setting off towards the hangers exit.

Dark Ace could feel the blood dampening the areas around his wounds as they ached for medical attention. He had no idea where to find a doctor; Cyclonis had always tended to his injuries, not that it mattered, he was going to kill himself anyway. Cyclonis believed all the other doctors lacked the expertise that she had...well that's what she said. It was peculiar how she always needed to examine his abs and chest even if she was treating something like the common cold...

Speak of the angel...

Cyclonis appeared a few metres in front of him, levitating between him and the exit. He clenched his jaw and accelerated with determination.

"This time, no mercy!" He whispered to himself, annoyed at how persistent the Crystal Witch was. He closed the gap between them and widened his eyes; in one swift movement, she had extended her foot to meet his chest-kicking him off his Skimmer. He landed on the harsh ground and watched in bitter defeat as his Skimmer silently drove out of the hanger and plummeted down into the wastelands. Cyclonis began laughing in sadistic hysterics as she loomed over him. She set down in front of him and triumphantly placed a foot on his chest while giving him a sly smirk. She summoned a paralyser crystal to her hand and let her staff encase its talons around it. She aimed her intricate staff directly at Dark Ace's face and gave him a playful wink.

"Checkmate" She whispered before sending a discharge through his entire body. Her words resonated through his mind as his consciousness faded...Checkmate; Revolutionaries wait, for my heart on her silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string-who would ever want to be King?


	6. Perfect Attunement Part I

Love is torment, its absence is hell.

Pain. The reaction rippled through him, forcing a distressed groan through his clenched teeth. His hands instinctively tried to clutch his throbbing wounds but to no avail...he was restrained. His eyes shot open in panic and he took in the all too familiar location; lavish decorations surrounded him and he felt the soft bed wrap around his sore muscles, sending pleasant tingles through them. The Dark Ace's attire...or should he say lack of it-save a pair of grey briefs, left him feeling cold and in agony. The Crystal Witch sat at her study, examining a viridian coloured crystal and humming to herself. Dark Ace gulped; he was now in the spider's web...and he was going to be bitten.

Already his body began calling to her, desiring her full attention for his throbbing wounds and his lack of heat. The words 'please help me' danced on his tongue and thrived to be free, however that would be exactly what she wanted-he was not in here on good terms. He flinched nervously as she got up and began walking over to him-the spider was closing in. Her slender body gracefully shifted forward with unrefined elegance and beauty. She was still in the hooded and caped battle attire he last saw her in...Right before she claimed her prize. Dark Ace took solace in the fact that he was beaten by Cyclonis rather than one of her Talon thugs.

He winced as his discord heartbeat sent a rush of blood through his body, reminding him of his wounds that still beaconed for attention...her attention. She quietly knelt next to him on the bed, there was time enough for him to smile; she was so light that if he hadn't have seen her on the bed, he wouldn't have noticed. Dark Ace cautiously eyed the crystal that she held in her small palm. Her concentration seemed entirely on the facetted green stone, he could only imagine its horrific uses.

Dark Ace's lips trembled and his breathing hastened as Cyclonis held the crystal over the wound on his stomach. She gently placed her other hand on his abdomen for stability. His thoughts went foggy when her fingernail began tracing along the plus sign that segregated his hardened muscles. He had acquired his physique from fighting for her, day and night.

He looked up at his Master but her focus was still on the crystal as it began to produce a dim ray of light onto the wound. He shuddered in relief as he felt the muscle weave mend itself and the skin closed over to form a pale scar. He secretly frowned when she moved onto his next wound; he shouldn't have but he was really enjoying her smooth fingernail exploring his flexed torso. He could smell her now, that rich lavender scent he adored-intoxicating his lungs.

The crystal; which he now accepted as a regenerating crystal and not a torture device-hovered above the puncture on his shoulder. His Master's free hand began to follow a contour on his right arm. Involuntarily he flexed his bicep and he beamed with pride as she ran her hand over his impressive physical strength. Cyclonis' body was stretched over his and he leeringly traced his eyes along her curvatures. The crystal finished its restoration and once again he felt disappointed that she could not dote on his strength for longer.

Then the realization conjured itself in his mind; she was waging war on a psychological level...smart girl. He knew that he could resist the temptation with his mind but his body ached for her touch and her warmth against him. Therefore Cyclonis was attacking his mind through his body, secretly complimenting his strength so his inflating ego shut down the defences that safeguarded him from defeat.

The oxygen supply to his lungs stopped as she sat on his concrete stomach and leaned in her face beside his to heal the wound on his neck. Her free hand tilted his head to the side to expose the cut. Her soft fingers felt strange against the fine and spiky stubble on his jaw, he hadn't shaved in two days so there must be a shadowy pigment there by now. He grated his teeth at the tempting desire for Cyclonis to be sitting just a few inches lower.

Dark Ace felt the tingling sensation once more as the flesh mended itself into a near invisible scar. Cyclonis had fixed him but whether it was just so she could break him, was yet to be seen...

The silence was deafening; to her it must have seemed like he rejected her, tried to give her to someone else and then tried to run away from her. Dark Ace was no expert on women but he could only imagine that it would have been heart breaking. Guilt plucked its manipulating harp in his mind. She pulled her weight back onto his stomach and teleported the crystal back to its apparatus on the desk. He felt her body shift-she was going to move away. His selfish body willed...no throttled his mind to interrupt her.

"Master" He gasped. Success; her eyes widened and she seated her lovely warmth back on his stomach, sending pleasant ripples of heat throughout his torso. It was more of a desperate plea then a formality but she seemed to understand what he meant. She leaned in so her forehead was against his, her cool breath taunting his lips, forcing him to shudder violently as the repressed lust flooded his body with passionate heat.

"You have been very disobedient Dark Ace" His eyes widened with déjà vu; a few months ago he had a very naughty dream with her, which involved the whispering of that exact phrase. His lips parted as he felt himself harden with nostalgia, while his cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.

"Therefore you must be punished" His vision went out of focus for a few seconds as his eyes dilated at Cyclonis' suggestive words. She gave a triumphant smirk at his bashful reaction. This wasn't how it was meant to be, he was The Dark Ace-why did he get all giddy when Cyclonis whispered a few dirty words to him. The massive amount of control he was surrendering to her was becoming aggravating yet also appealing. Fortunately for a brief moment his willpower managed to overcome the screaming protests of his body.

"I...don't love you" He pathetically proclaimed. Truth was that he wanted her to claim victory over him again...and again...and again.

"Oh really?" She asked curiously, drawing her face back from his and tilting it on its side-eying her prize.

"That's right, it will be easy resisting someone I don't love-" Her finger pressed against his lips and he ceased his rambling. He was now terrified, her facial expression didn't change from its smug tone-she could see straight through his mask of lies.

"Why do you lie to me? Do you wish to be in more trouble?" She inquired with curiosity, drawing a pattern over his heart as it fluttered in his chest.

"I...I am not healthy for you" He answered, listening to his body fume in anger at his minds betrayal.

"Is that so? Then define what 'is' healthy for me" She requested while admiring her violet fingernails. This wasn't a good sign; whenever Cyclonis examined her fingernails it was her way of letting you know that she was winning the argument.

"Aerrow" He answered, almost biting the words as they left his mouth. To his bafflement a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Ah yes, Aerrow. I must commend him for teaching me how to pleasure a man, I just wish he wasn't so rough about it" She casually remarked to herself, looking up at the ceiling and appearing to smile as she recalled what they had done together. Dark Ace felt his blood boil and his face turn from an excited red to distressed pallid.

"WHAT!" He roared in disbelief and anger. His mind-as always had to have a little stab at him. 'This is completely your fault! You gave her so many opportunities to stray from you and below and behold-she slept with Aerrow. Well done you Dark Moron' His teeth made a violent crackling noise as they grinded over each other.

"Don't worry Dark Ace. Remember; you're the one who said he would be good for me so I gave him the chance and one thing led to another..." She trailed off with a happy sigh, seeming to once again reminisce of what she and Aerrow did together while he was unconscious.

"I...I don't...I don't believe it..." He stammered absolutely devastated and riddled with regret. There was nothing in the world he could do to change this heartbreaking fact; his beloved Master had...shared...herself with his ultimate enemy. Now he really relished the idea of suicide-Aerrow had taken his will to live.

"You don't have to believe it but you will appreciate the wide variety of 'practiced' skills I now possess when I use them on you" She gleefully remarked. The fact that she just offered to pleasure him didn't even faze him one bit. He was too morbidly shell shocked to even maintain his once fiery erection. He just lay there, deathly still and eerily silent for a few moments. He felt like a ghost. He decided to confirm the nightmare once more, he did not know why but he couldn't bite his tongue.

"So you lost your virginity-" He tried to ask but he was interrupted.

"Virginities" She corrected. His heart twinged painfully and his left arm went numb. 'So this is how it ends...' He thought. All his hopes and dreams shattered right before he died, how tragically dramatic. Shock wore off and spiteful rage took its place.

"To Aerrow the Sky Knight!" He clarified as if trying to make her understand how wrong that was. The pain in his chest became more agonizing and he could no longer feel his left arm at all.

"Yes" She calmly answered, a little spark of worry flickering in her eyes as his left chest began to twinge with each spasm. Dark Ace was confused; why was she wearing her poker face? His vision began to distort but he decided that he wanted to go out with a final curse of revenge on Aerrow.

"I'll see you in hell Aerrow. Muhahahahahaaa WE WILL HAVE SOOOOOO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON!" He screamed sadistically, tears falling down his cheeks on a peculiar angle from the demonic smile he wore.

"No need" Those words seemed to make time stand still. 'No need?' he repeated in his head. He put his heart attack on hold for a moment as he searched Cyclonis' eyes for meaning. He sneered with assumption.

"Oh let me guess! You let him return to Atmosia to prepare for the wedding!" He snapped sarcastically, smirking at his wit but also crying at the tragedy that was unfolding.

"No-Aerrow is still crippled in the infirmary" She mused. Dark Ace felt a little bit happier on the inside 'ha, that scar will be there forever-as a reminder of who the superior opponent was' his mind jested but there were still parts of this situation that were left in the dark, what was even more confusing is that he was able to stall the Grim Reaper himself while he put the last pieces of the puzzle into place.

"Then how-" He began, not really sure of the direction he was heading but she seemed to understand the concept as she nodded in compliance.

"I lied." The words 'I lied' had never tasted so sweet, even if her words were lies themselves-he still liked the idea of her not being with Aerrow in any way.

"I made you admit how much you love me through your passionate display of jealousy and envy" His beloved Master once again had him stunned with bewilderment. Feeling to his left arm restored and his heart slowly began to beat at its normal love smitten rhythm. Hope encouraged him to speak.

"...Wait...so are you telling me that you and Aerrow never...?" He didn't know how to finish that question but she understood. Her answer literally held him on the brink of life and death.

"Yes" She answered never breaking eye contact. Either this was the most beautiful lie Cyclonis had told him or that he never expected the truth to be so soul quenching. Her face was kind and sincere-hell if this was a lie then it was one he enjoyed clinging to.

"So your still a...? He asked albeit shyly, it was an awkward question but he wanted to know, as any other male in their right mind would-it was the fool proof way of knowing.

"Yes" She answered. Honey. that was the taste of her words. They were so sweet and pure. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. A tear of joy slowly rolled down his cheek. She had told him everything he wanted to hear and know he was finally going to profess everything to her and offer her his heart; no matter how childish it sounded, he knew it was the right thing to do. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes, meeting her excited and patient purple irises-she knew this was the moment she had been waiting and fighting for. They had been through so much together and they both knew each other like the back of their hands. She was the Master, he was the Servant...for so long that boundary kept them apart but now it was wavering under the power of love. It was time.

"Master Cyclonis; I love you with all my heart-I always have. When this war is over, no matter who wins-I will ask you for your hand in marriage. Should you accept I will be yours forever, I will always be faithful to you and I promise to love you in sickness and in health and when we are ready I will love our children equally as much-until death do I part from you" The barrier-was broken and in its shattered wake was an opportunity for happiness.

SMACK! Being a man who respected power, Dark Ace could not help but feel awed at how hard the teenage ruler could slap his face. 'Well that went well...' He cocked his eyebrow in confusion at the angry Crystal Witch.

"Master...I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but I couldn't live life until you knew...and now you know-I will be content with your choice regardless of what it might be" He offered sincerely, feeling the skin on his cheek flare red with her handprint.

"You made me wait so long for that...then you tried to reject me and even after that you tried to run away...I feared that I wasn't ever going to hear those words" She admitted, beginning to tremble. He sighed in relief but also in sorrow, he had no idea that Cyclonis had cared for so long, possibly even as long as he had.

"I love you" He repeated, savouring the satisfaction of those words-after 22 years, to finally say them...words failed to describe the sensation. His soul was soaring with bliss as he relinquished the secret he had clutched to for an eternity. He felt tears welling in his eyes as his heart melted. Cyclonis' trembling became more unstable; tears cascaded down her milky cheeks. Joy shook her whole frame and she collapsed into him sobbing 'I do' multiple times as tears burst from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and exposed her emotions for the first time in years.

Dark Ace rested his head on hers as she flooded his chest with warm tears of overwhelming happiness. Dark Ace had made his Master happy by forgetting that she was Master Cyclonis and accepting her as a beautiful young girl who was experiencing irrevocable love. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were ablaze with her violet aura. Of all the cute things she did, this was the pinnacle; uncontrollably engulfing him with her mystical powers. Glimpses of her fond memories with him flashed before his eyes, making him sincerely smile. It was truly a commendable achievement on Cyclonis' part; making a man who lived to kill-smile.

The aura burnt brightly as she clung to him and released her reserved emotions out. Dark Ace knew that this was a monumental moment in the girl's life where she was finally loved and cared for rather than lonely and despised. He had broken the sacred covenant between Master and Servant but he did not care about Cyclonia, he cared for Cyclonis. Her crying slowly came to its gentle stages where she was just sobbing quietly. He chuckled as he felt Cyclonis' logic try to regain her composure. Her head shot up in surprise to where she was and what she had just done. Her breathing became rushed as she tried to conjure a reasonable explanation for her display of feelings.

"I-I'm so sorry. Please don't see me as less of a ruler now" She pleaded, vulnerability swimming in her wide amethyst eyes. That desperate plea for his respect was beyond cute, it was adorable and above all-innocent.

"I gave in, its time you did as well" He whispered, confidence lacing his tone. She nodded inconspicuously and rested her head on his heart, letting the last of her emotional cyclone slow to a halt. They lay there for a few more moments while Cyclonis calmed down, almost seeming to purr into his heated chest. Dark Ace shuddered as her soft fingernail began writing letters on the hard chest muscle that covered his heart. He mentally recorded her patterns and smiled when he realized that she had spelt 'I love you' they both shared a smile.

Her next pattern caught him off gaurd. He carefully recorded each letter in his head while furrowing his brow in concentration. 'Do you want me?' His heart started racing when she drew the dot of the question mark. The time for being selfless was over-he wanted to be greedy, he wanted to make her his. The amethyst flames had faded, which meant Cyclonis' mood had changed to either spite or mischief and judging from her prior pattern, he would have laid money on mischief.

"Yes...badly" He whispered, the latter word just slipped out. She giggled and heat flushed through his body in excitement. Today was a good day; Aerrow was crippled in the infirmary, he was going to make love to Cyclonis and all of Cyclonia was supporting them-it was surreal.

"Dark Ace you are being very, very bad-you know you can't have your Master. Any book in the library will tell you that" She whispered into his ear, sending goose bumps down his neck. 'I don't care if you execute me afterwards but this is going to happen-my lovely Master' His mind mused with determination.

"I may 'accidentally' carry down a box of matches, then 'accidentally' set fire to those books and then 'accidentally' hide the evidence" He answered with obvious sarcasm riddling his words. Cyclonis chuckled seductively into his ear.

"I would have to punish you for that as well" She mused. She had already started tracing her finger along the pathway that separated his abs which he was flexing for her benefit.

"Consider it burnt then" They both laughed. Cyclonis bumped his ear with her nose in a warning gesture.

"Dark Ace, are you underestimating my resolve? Perhaps I need to exercise my control over you" She whispered. Dark Ace smirked; the teenage Crystal Witch punishing him has always been his favourite fantasy. She shifted herself upright upon his stomach and looked down upon her prey.

"You can try young one but I doubt you will extract a plea for mercy" He taunted, barely able to control his broadening grin-this was a game he really wanted to play. Her right eyebrow raised in an intrigued manor.

"Challenge accepted" She chimed, excitement and danger coating tone, sending slivers of hot ice down his spine. The passion play had now begun...


	7. Perfect Attunement Part II

12 long years...Dark Ace had watched her grow, watched her learn and watched her rule an empire. He was her favourite puppet but over the years, he had established an iron clad foundation of trust and loyalty so she eventually relinquished his strings-letting him dance for her off his own accord, making him the only man in Cyclonia who served Master Cyclonis out of free will. This inevitably created a bond between the two; she found someone she could rely on and he found someone he could fight for. His hands were drenched in the blood of her enemies, as they cursed his name while he shielded her with his shadowy wings-for he was the angel of darkness...he was her angel of darkness.

She was a cyclone of power and perhaps that is why he was drawn to her-like a moth to flame. Friendship evolved into respect, respect transformed into admiration and admiration lead to love. He was a warrior, she was a mage-He was a Sky Knight who betrayed his nation for her, she was a crystal prodigy who was prophesized to lead Cyclonia to victory. She was the Master and he was the servant. They were so far apart yet they were so close-they were reaching Perfect Attunement.

The beautiful woman she had become still took his breath away; the lights of the room emitted a moonlight illumination that danced its rays on her smooth alabaster skin. Her amethyst eyes shimmered with raging passion that threatened to engulf his soul. Her sleek and shinning midnight hair haloed around her smug face while her lavender scent intoxicated his senses. So the angel wanted to dance with the demon...so be it.

A timid smile lit up her reddening face as she carefully elevated herself and slowly sat on his hips. His head recoiled into the pillows as he closed his eyes and groaned, feeling a rush of goose bumps encase his body. Cyclonis giggled at his dramatic reaction but he didn't mind, she already knew all of his secrets and they had already crossed the point of no return.

Her smooth body pressed against his and he felt her silky hands hold his face. He opened his eyes to meet hers as she tickled his face with her cool breath. Their lips were so agonizingly close yet she wouldn't close the final distance. Cyclonis' lip curled cruelly as she drew her face from his, leaving him yearning for her taste; something she clearly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of just yet. His Master brought a milky finger to her mouth and smiled as she slowly pushed it past her soft lips and eyed him smugly.

Oxygen abandoned him; his Master was really making him suffer, burning his resistance until there was nothing but raw passion, desire and regret. She made soft illicit moans as she sucked on her finger, taunting him with an innocent expression as if there wasn't anything wrong with what she was doing. He grinded his teeth together anxiously; already she had him on the cusp of vex. He furrowed his brow as he tried to eschew his mind from the...the beautiful woman...who had him tied to a bed...and was torturing his mind through her sinful displays... 'So much for avoiding that thought'

Pop. He felt his eyebrow kink at the strange noise, what an odd sound. It was only until he felt a soft and wet finger sliding across his lower lip did he experience revelation. Fragments of her sweet taste infected his lips and they surrendered against his will. Her smooth finger slipped into his mouth and he groaned in defeat. He wanted to make a tactical remark like 'well played' or 'you sunk my resistance ship' but the sensation of sucking on Cyclonis' tender finger was far more enticing. He felt a flood of fire rush through his body as he surrendered a shard of defence from the casing around his will. He ran his tongue up and down her wet finger and savoured the delectable flavour. He was giving in and it was oddly arousing to his senses. He smiled as he felt the uncontrollable hardening between his legs.

Cyclonis had similar properties to a drug; you wanted to resist it but once you let the drug dig its hooks into your mind, you forever become its prey...Dark Ace was no one's prey, not even hers-if he let himself become prey than she would never see him as more than an inferior. He felt her finger slid against his tongue as she tried to retreat it but he gently gripped the escaping finger between his teeth. He opened his eyes to witness her shocked expression, which made him flash a predatory smirk.

"Why are you hurting me?" She whimpered in a frightened tone. Her sugar sweet voice made him immediately relax his jaw, only to clench it down in fury as she smirked triumphantly at his weakness for her. Revenge began to bubble in her eyes as she clutched his chin and tilted his face to the side; exposing the right side of his neck which she leaned in to access. He winced in terror as she softly pressed her lips against the tender and vulnerable scar on his neck.

Dark Ace gasped loudly as Cyclonis gripped the wound between her teeth. His jaw fused as her tongue swirled across the scar she held between her teeth. He released sharp exhales through his viced jaw as the intensity of her bite significantly increased beyond his pain threshold. He shuddered and released the suppressed yelp as he felt a droplet of blood surrender itself onto her tongue.

"Mmm...You taste good" She remarked as she kissed the tortured wound once more. His head was spinning; she was so evil yet so benevolent; she healed that scar for his benefit yet nipped the wound for his discomfort. The confusion of pleasure and pain gripped his resistance and throttled it with anxiety. He gave a small gasp when he reached the pinnacle of his blazing erection yet he winced with torment and frustration as Cyclonis' hips kept him in check.

The Crystal Witch had detected his arousal and flashed him an evil smirk, which inevitably led to the exploitation of his crumbling resistance. She grinded her hips into his painfully slow, forcing a moan of mercy to escape from his lips. The sensation of her hips pressing against him was foreign and breathtaking; he had never had a girlfriend before-let alone a compassionate touch, he was always too busy killing someone to love someone. There was time enough for him to shudder at the thought of Cyclonis discovering that he was a virgin...that wouldn't end well.

The look in her eye sent chills down his spine; it was almost as if she enjoyed seeing him suffer but part of him accepted that, after all the things he had done to her...and part of him was still screaming for sex. The firm pressure of her legs rubbing against him made his eye twitch and his jaw gape. He swallowed hard and tried to think but she had shrouded his mind with passion and lust yet dwelling in the fog was a thought of despair; what if Cyclonis didn't need him, what if this was the cruellest lesson she was trying to teach...

Her teasing ministrations had paused for now and she placed a tender kiss on his right cheek and left him shuddering with disappointment when their lips only brushed together when she moved over and kissed his other cheek. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as she slid her tongue down the full length of the left side of his neck. The temperature of his body had reached incinerating heights and he knew that the words 'Mercy Master!' would soon escape from him but whether she would give him the mercy his body craved was another matter.

Dark Ace watched the young empress gingerly kiss his throat and let her tongue wander down the crease of his chest. Her violet eyes flashed up at him and watched his expression as her tongue slowly made its way over to the side of his chest. His eyes widened in shock as she kissed his nipple and prodded it with her tongue. Dark Ace winced in envy; he wanted to be doing that to her. Her emasculation was killing him inside, he wanted to tackle her to the ground and teach his Master a lesson on what happens when you play with fire. He groaned with anger as she repeated the process on the other side, making his chest hard with the contact.

'Ohh you are so in for it when I get out!' His mind growled, as her incessant teasing continued. She leaned back to study her art, then tilted her head on its side and pursed her lips at him curiously.

"Are you horny for me Ace?" She asked sincerely, as though she was oblivious to how incredibly hard he was for her.

"Oh Really! What gave me away Master?" He growled with fury, launching his hips upwards and lifting her into the air with a yelp of her soft voice, strongly reminding her of the tormented muscle she was suppressing. The relieving satisfaction of thrusting her into the air gave him an indescribable burst of ecstasy that sated his lust for a few more precious moments. The sudden movement had her purple eyes scrambling as she began to lose her balance.

As teasing as it was, he couldn't bear the thought of her gentle weight abandoning him. He carefully lowered the Crystal Witch back down so her knees found the safety of the bed. Her fear dissipated and she quickly regained her composure back to her cool calm and collected state. He sighed; even in a heated moment like this she maintained grace...he couldn't wait to take that from her when he was free.

"Oh you're fiery today Ace, if there is anything I can do to help please let me know." She offered teasingly and began drawing a pattern with her fingernail over the part of his chest that concealed his thundering heart beat. He locked eyes with her.

"When I get out...things that are beyond your imagination will occur" He promised, grinning broadly. He had dreamed about what he would do to her for so long that he already had it systematically imprinted in his mind.

"You wouldn't hurt me" She confidently assumed. Fair enough, confidence tends to be on the side of the one who isn't tied to a bed.

"Hurt you? No my dear Master, I will make you moan my name as you beg me for mercy" He promised as he shuffled through his mind for the dreams of what he planned to do to her, pondering over which tactic to deploy.

"Said the fly to the spider" She remarked in a nonchalant manner, still tracing her violet fingernail over the left side of his aching chest.

"You are such an arrogant witch...perhaps you would be confident enough to let the fly free from your web?" He offered smugly, his confidence condensing the tense and fiery air around them.

"Nice try my Champion but it will be you who begs me for mercy, I will have it no other way" Cyclonis proclaimed, amethyst eyes scanning him for weakness.

"As you wish Master" He complied with a grin. She may break his will first but he will shatter hers when his time came. She began to elevate herself off him and he gave a wordless whimper of protest. She gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed her hips into his once more-this time at an enjoyable pace. He groaned with relief but also with disappointment as his Master removed her delicious weight from him. He blushed and looked away as his erection stood proudly and eagerly upright, albeit painfully as the material of his briefs protested against the new dynamics.

"Impressive...to think some people thought your sword was a compensation for something yet it would seem that your sword fails to do you justice" She remarked, as she perched herself on the bed in between his knees-which were quivering for her warmth to return to him. He felt his ego soar with the compliment, it would seem that good Cyclonis had returned but that only meant that bad Cyclonis would return and he couldn't figure out which was worse. His lips parted in reaction to her chest pinning him down as she placed a soft kiss on each of the prominent muscles on his abdomen.

Six kisses later and he gasped as he her warm and soft tongue explored the maze of creases between his abdomen muscles. His breathing became rugged and he was involuntarily flexing and releasing his stomach muscles as her tongue slithered through the gaps on his toned torso. His teeth started to chatter, he couldn't take this anymore-he wanted...no needed release of some sort. He watched her crawl back onto his body and pressed her hips into his again. She held her face inches from him and smiled. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

This was it, he wanted her so bad and he had learned his lesson; he was never ever leaving her side...ever. The words were hanging on his tongue and making his blood boil, she smirked as she prepared to hear his sweet surrender.

"Master..." He whispered to her, lacing his tone with the cusp of defeat.

"Yes Dark Ace?" She asked wryly, unable to hide her triumphant smirk as anticipation loomed in the small air space between them. He felt her hands snake into his hair and entwined his spiky hair through her fingers.

"I...I-I" He stuttered. Every part of him wanted to surrender it was agonizing that his pride try to clutch at his control that he wanted to lose.

"Oh just say it Dark Ace!" She hissed, pulling sharply on the hair in between her fingers.

"I surrender Master! I beg for your mercy-I have learned my lesson, I promise to never stray from you again, please...forgive me" He announced truthfully as his soul cried in approval. He had feared a response such as 'I always knew you were weak' or 'So your emotions got the better of you'

Instead her lips fused with his as she accepted his surrender. They were kissing so hard it was almost painful as tongues thrashed and wrestled in an exhilarating inferno of passion. All thought was abandoned as he kissed the one woman he was forbidden to kiss. Oxygen started to become scarce and his vision became distorted. He groaned into her mouth desperately. She pulled back and caught her breath. The demon wanted the angel to release him; she was the only one who could satisfy his ravenous desire.

"Master..." He pleaded as he clutched at his restraints. She left him again as she began to move around the bed and untie the ropes. At last the final rope was released and she stood timidly to the side of the bed. He growled as he felt a colossal rush of passion engulf him once he was freed. His hands twitched anxiously with the desire to touch her while his body trembled for her warmth. In one swift movement he moved off the bed and stood upright in front of her. He paused and noticed the flicker of fear in her violet eyes. He softly groaned; this was her first time, he wanted her to enjoy this experience not regret it. He calmly walked towards his delicate Master and she cringed once he neared her.

"Please be gentle" Cyclonis pleaded as she clamped her eyes shut and tensed her shoulders. Dark Ace took a deep breath and tried to restore his broken control. He whisked her up into his arms and held her the way she appreciated. Her shoulders relaxed and she opened one eyes to examine the situation. He smiled down upon her and she replied with a nervous smile.

"I love you" He whispered. Both her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock; it was clear that she now understood that he was going to be a gentlemen with her, rather than the raging demon everyone else knew him as.

"I love you too" She replied and that beautiful smile illuminated her face. He turned and carried her back to the bed and gently set her down. He smiled as he looked upon his magnificent Master, her intricate attire and cape flowed across the bed. He slowly climbed onto the bed with her, desperately trying not to frighten Cyclonis but he couldn't help but notice she was still scared. He needed to break the ice.

"Do you know any good ice breaking jokes?" He asked. 'Wow...smooth Dark Moron...real smooth' However to his gleeful surprise her elated laughter surged around the room as she held her ribs in amusement. He took this chance to move close to her and in a swift movement he gently lay on top of her hugging her tightly as if she was going to dissipate into thin air. Her violet eyes shot open and the laughter ceased. All innocence was lost and the uncomfortable brink of silence and love fell over them. Dark Ace prayed that he didn't regret his next line.

"I...I understand if you're not ready" He whispered to her sincerely but he could not hide the mar of regret in his tone.

"I want to, I really want too-ever since that massage in the throne room. I just thought that you would know what to do next" She answered shyly. Dark Ace's heart sank; he didn't know what to do, this was his first time as well. 'Why do bad things happen to bad people?' His mind asked. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes alas the answer was revealed.

He cycled through the dreams in his head and his fantasy returned. With his confidence restored he opened his eyes and knew how to make love to her. A flicker of guilt danced on his soul as the memory of his proud Sky Knight father conjured in his mind.

'Son stop! Why are you doing this? You were a Sky Knight sent to kill this witch and instead you betrayed your friends and family! Why!' The voice demanded.

'Isn't it obvious father? If the Sky Knights succeeded than the girl I hold in my arms right now would cease to exist. I turned on my country to save her, becoming her loyal guardian and champion' He battled with his thoughts.

'Son...must you truly make me twitch in the grave she made for me by loving her? She is your enemy!' The voice beckoned.

'Well then, you are going to roll over in that grave of yours over what we are about to do' He felt himself smirk as the voice vanished.

His Master was still patiently watching him and smiled when she noticed his smirk. He closed his eyes and kissed her sweet lips gently, there was no passion or urgency instead there was only trust and compassion. Without even opening his eyes he moved his lips down and pressed them against her soft neck. He placed another two kisses along its length until he reached its tender base. He took a deep breath for restraint and repeated the procedure on the other side; placing three soft and caring kisses down her pale neck.

Dark Ace listened to the new deep rhythm of her breathing and new it was now or never. He clutched her pendant with his teeth and twisted it a click to the right and he watched her cape vanish into the clever contraption. He could feel her chest raise and sink faster now as he prepared to turn the pendant to its next click. He pulled the pendant once more and heard her softly gasp as the fabric disappeared from her body. He pulled his head back and awed at the soft alabaster skin of her body, save the black lace that shielded her chest and hips as well as a peculiar purple crystal that hung from a fine chain on her neck.

"I...I know I am not much to look at..." She bashfully remarked with a hint of disappointment. That was blatant lie and it angered him that she thought that way about herself when the reality was that she was stunning.

"Cyclonis, you are more beautiful than what my dreams gave you credit for" He whispered, hoping that the fact that he dreamed about her would send her confidence soaring.

"You...you dream about me?" She asked; curiosity and flattery mixing in harmonious unison.

"All the time...they don't do you justice though" He remarked, reminding Cyclonis of her smug compliment earlier.

"I...thank you...that means alot to me...thank you" She whispered to him as her tension faded and she relaxed. His heart was pumping so hard against his chest and he felt elated that he made her feel better and accept the beautiful woman that she was. He leaned over and held her arm up and kissed her hand, then the crook of her elbow and then placed the final kiss on the junction between her shoulder and neck. He gently placed the soft milky arm down and moved over to the other one; gently kissing her hand, then elbow and ending at the junction between her shoulder and neck. He looked at his radiant Master, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she focused on her slow and relaxed breathing.

His urges were becoming agonizing but he could suppress them for her...for how long he was not sure. He kissed his way down her chest and he heard her breath hitch as he reached the centre of her chest but she relaxed when he passed it. He continued tracing his kisses down along her stomach then paused at the indent in her abdomen. Dark Ace lowered himself down the bed more and held one of her long rail like legs and smiled at how smooth it was to touch. He kissed the top of her foot, then pressed his lips against her shin and placed his final kiss on the inside of her thigh which triggered a small gasp to emit from her lips. He continued his slow and systematic approach and gently placed her moonlight leg back on the bed and held the other one in his arms.

He kissed the top of her foot like last time, then her shin and ended with a firm kiss on the inside of her thigh. There was no gasp this time, just a soft moan as he completed his symmetrical worship of her elegant figure. His lips met hers again and there was a delightful taste of appreciation. A question that he needed to ask escaped his mouth.

"Protection" He firmly stated. His Master wordlessly clutched the violet crystal around her neck and smiled. Dark Ace gasped nodded at the same time; his first experience was going to be a full experience and he was glad that the issue was already dealt with. His arms snaked underneath her back and unlocked the soft coupling that connected her bra. He felt her hands slide down to her waist and she bent her legs and removed the soft lace.

His head was spinning and his heart was racing; this was actually going to happen and this time, it wasn't a dream. He gripped the centre bracing with his teeth and lifted the black lace off, placing it to the side. For the first time in his life he saw the revealed form of the girl he had risked his life for each and every day. Suddenly he felt her fingernails press into his hips as she grabbed the waist of his briefs. She leaned up and into his shoulder and pulled the garment off then tossed it off the bed. Nothing made sense anymore and it seemed like there were only two people in this world, Dark Ace and Cyclonis. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently laid her down with his forearms cushioning her back while his calloused hands protected her silky head. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; even in a moment like this he was protecting her and she was letting him. She wasn't Master Cyclonis anymore; she was a young girl in love who wanted to share a passionate moment with him.

Nervous breath tainted the air as the moment became immanent. He closed his eyes and kissed Cyclonis and felt his whole body surge with heat flushes. He flexed his jaw to quench his nerves and his hips instinctively leaned into her. He felt his whole body tremble when he finally entered her. She gasped into his mouth and he froze-taking her mind off what was happening by focusing on their kiss. He had never wanted Cyclonis more than he did now as her scorching heat melted any second thoughts from his conflicted mind. The kissing relaxed her again and he resumed slowly and deftly inching his way inside his Master. The kiss broke momentarily as he caught his breath that was evaporating from what was happening, the pleasure was intoxicating and he was forgetting to breathe. His sight was going out of focus and the sound around him seemed to be distorted.

Cyclonis pulled entangled his hair in her fingers and pulled his lips back to hers. He was a really bad Sky Knight, he was sent to stop this girl, now he protected her and was making love to her...no wonder he was hated. His entire frame shook with soul trembling pleasure once he was entirely inside her. Cyclonis was moaning into his mouth as she dug her fingernails into his back, sending more hot slivers of ice down his spine. His strategy never got further than this so he decided to go off instincts. He slowly withdrew himself and gently sank back into her mind shattering heat and then the next time he edged out a little further and returned to her deep warmth. Soon he had reached a slow yet comfortable rhythm that they were both enjoying.

Cyclonis' moans sounded so sweet and erotic, he could almost assimilate it to purring. They parted again for oxygen and gazed into each other's eyes. He reached his hand around to remove a strand of hair that had stuck to her precipitating face. She smiled at him and he smiled back. There was time enough to realize how wonderful this was, everything had gone perfectly and for once the villains were getting a happy ending. The happiness in his mind was swamped by the incredible pleasure of gently sliding in and out of his beautiful Master.

He traced a few kisses down her neck and onto her chest and her breath hitched when he took a soft nipple in his mouth and tenderly sucked it. She moaned and almost began piercing her nails into his back. He swirled his tongue over the delicate ending and she shuddered with pleasure and goose bumps as her nails grinded into the flesh on his back from their passion play. He wore the agony and blended it with the pleasure, making it rather satisfying. He released her hard nipple and kissed it softly before shifting his mouth to the adjacent one.

Cyclonis moans became louder and more urgent as her hips bucked into him and his breath hitched from the rush of pleasure. Cyclonis wasn't helping the raging urges inside of him but she seemed determined to elevate this to the next level. He finished playing with her breast and locked eyes with her again. Cyclonis' irises were abroad with eagerness and passion and he could resist her no longer. He locked lips with her as they entered the next phase of the symphony together. He almost chuckled from how extremely satisfying more pace was as he began to thrust into her at a moderate speed. Her moans were driving him insane, the sound danced in his ears and he began to desire her to make those lovely noises.

Speed. Tempo. Pace. Whatever it was called it was building and groans started to disappear into each other's mouths. The sensation of sex was...well magical really but he knew it was special with her-he knew it in his heart. Passion, lust, desire and all of his secret emotions were being fulfilled as they began to race to the peak of the mountain. The concept of time and reality blurred as they fused together, both desperately needing each other for the final notes of their music as it echoed around the room. More heat and friction burnt his mind until it was nothing but glass and instinct. Cyclonis eyes flashed open and her irises began dashing around the room as her moans grew louder.

Dark Ace was worried and he wanted to slow down but he couldn't, the fire within him roared for freedom as his hips began to smash into hers. Her chest started heaving and her eyes widened in a pleading manner but the order was not to cease, it was to continue. She shut her eyes and furrowed her brow as he captured her ecstatic moans in his throat. His spine started to receive electric tingles and his hips moved faster to sync with hers as the world around them started to collapse. Cyclonis' violet aura's blaze encased them and he understood the urgent signs she was emitting. Adrenaline surged through him as he moved faster than he thought possible, plunging into her as her moans reached their highest chord.

He felt heat surging all over her body as they moved as one. She screamed the word 'Ace' with uncontrollable ecstasy as he felt an overwhelming molten heat encase him and cause his vision to haze as he groaned the word 'Cyclonis' as bursts of ecstasy shattered his mind from the release of his liquid fire. The weight of the world was lifted from their trembling bodies as they savoured the final notes of their taboo music. They had reached Perfect Attunement.

Time slowly returned to him but his vision was still distorted. He broke from the kiss and tried to pull in as much oxygen as he could but it was not enough. He looked at Cyclonis who had her eyes shut and was starting to breathe peacefully. He rolled off to the side and struggled to move as his body shut down against his will...the world went black.


	8. Courtship on Cyclonia

The sound of a young witch's soft sobs stung his ears. He opened his eyes and met a blinding darkness. Ace had grown accustomed to the darkness; it allowed him to hide from the light and heal from the searing wounds it etched on his soul. He stumbled around the veil of night, like a blind man searching round in darkness. He was guided only by his Masters misery as he crawled across a surface that did not exist.

He called out to the shadows but his voice only conveyed silence. Suddenly a dim illumination surrounded his Master as she knelt in front of a small gravestone with her hands cupping her face as her body trembled with anguish. He rose to his feet and cautiously walked into the faded light.

"Master, why are you crying?" No sooner had the words left his lips did he read the inscription on the ceramic slate; 'Dark Ace, my friend, my champion, my one true love-may your spirit find peace' He dropped to his knees as his eyes scanned the last word, this wasn't peace...this was torment.

"Cyclonis...I am here, beside you" He protested as his eyes tore away from the grave and focused on her. She stood upright and he instinctively tried to dry a tear but he felt his heart sink as it trickled straight through his finger. She turned and began walking away from his so called 'resting place' He rushed in front of her and tried to embrace the young ruler but he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled in disappointment as she walked through him.

"Look at me!" He demanded as he watched her walk away. Cyclonis' ignorance to his presence was becoming intolerable and agonizing.

"Cyclonis!" The voice was not his yet it was an all too familiar one. He watched in horror as Aerrow stepped out from the shadows-blades already ignited. Cyclonis drew her weapon but Aerrow was faster, he stood toe to toe with her and removed the weapon with ease before pushing her to the ground. Dark Ace roared in anger and drew his blade-even if he could do nothing his soul willed him to try.

He leapt into the air and brought his blade crashing down on through the centre of the Sky Knight. Aerrow advanced through him, unharmed and unfazed. Dark Ace kept his back to the red haired teen as he spun his blade around and drove it through Aerrow a second time while. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm the fear that he was still moving. Dark Ace jumped with all of his might and landed, separating Aerrow from his Master.

He tossed the blade through Aerrow's skull and watched in sorrow as it flew straight through his head.

"It ends now." Apathy laced his tone as he prepared to take his beloveds life.

"I hate you!" He snarled viciously as he tried to shield her with his body. He clenched his eyes and jaw as he braced for the pain but a small gasp forced his eyes open. The first thing that captured his vision was her wide eyes and stunned expression. His eyes followed her arms to the blue dagger she was clutching as its blade rested deep inside her. His eyes traced along the arm of the Sky Knight as it harmlessly withdrew through his chest as he cradled Cyclonis and lay the adolescent ruler gently on the ground. Aerrow softly pulled her eyes closed and left without a word...

An electrical storm of rage and misery shocked his eyes open.

Villain or not, it encased his heart with a fuzzy warmth to see her resting beside him. He released a group of exhales that sang with relief. His vision startled him 'What the hell happened to my clothes!' His mind shrieked as his eyes darted over to the sleeping Empress, whose alabaster skin had no shielding either-with the exception of his tanned arm that rested on her small back. The riddle was solved; the hazy confusion of last night's events became crystal clear...

A broad smile lit up his face as he reminisced about the heated passion that occurred last night. He closed his eyes as his whole body tingled and shuddered with happiness. Dark Ace had never felt this relieved or so refreshed-he felt like a new man. Dark Ace almost began chuckling at how good he felt; his mind, body and soul were all at peace. Still, he felt it appropriate to cover himself before she woke. He looked around the bed for his briefs but smiled when he only found a beautiful witch hugging up against his side for warmth. He craned his head up and the grey undergarments caught his eye.

He carefully reached off the bed-Cyclonis inhaled sharply-he froze. He sighed when she let out a soft content moan that her warmth was still there and she rested her head back on his heart. He resumed the difficult procedure and grunted in frustration when he realised the briefs were out of his reach. He tried to lean over a little more but he was quickly halted as her silky hair rubbed into his chest as she nestled her head in harder. He began to inch his entire body over to the side but she eventually impeded his movement as her left leg overlapped his left leg. He smirked, it didn't matter what she did now he could reach his clothing.

He acquired the briefs and just placed them over his very satisfied manhood. The light of dawn started shinning through the window and rested on her on her milky skin. Her eyes squinted in annoyance and he kissed her beauty spot to gently wake her. Violet eyes opened and a smile lit up her features. He gleefully noticed that her skin was radiant and her eyes were a deeper shade of purple-he took pride in knowing he was responsible for her radiance...twice but the second time it was far more prominent.

"You look divine Master" He whispered the compliment as he began rubbing small circles into her back. Her smile widened as she studied his face.

"I am still fascinated by the fact that you can actually smile" She explained, still examining his casual and happy expression that he uncontrollably wore. He hugged her closer but his eyes caught a stain of blood on the bed cover. Regret clawed at his heart 'Oh no...I hurt her last night' His mind panicked; suddenly the wonderful event had lost its wonder. She pulled back from him with a concerned expression looming over her glowing features.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a puzzled tone. He gestured his head to the blood and closed his eyes in shame and regret.

"I am sorry I hurt you Master...I ruined your first experience...I have failed you." He said quietly, sighing deeply; his arrogance of forgetting the fact that nothing ever goes right for him had made her suffer as a resultant.

"Ace...our night was perfect...you broke my hymen" She explained in a reassuring way, albeit shyly.

"Should I continue to apologize?" He asked curiously but disappointment still lingered in his words.

"Not at all Dark Ace, my hymen was a sign of my virginity but I was too lost in the moment to notice it break." She concluded, smiling as his smile returned. Any doubts that still lingered in his mind had been cleansed and joy washed over him that she was ok and that he was her first...as she was his.

"So...what's the plan?" He inquired.

"Hmm, I am quite certain that all of Cyclonia is aware of us dallying, so hiding it would be futile. However, I believe it would be best to go about our lives as normal...with a few exceptions." She added wryly, drawing a few patterns on his chest with her violet fingernail.

"I'm listening." He complied. Dark Ace didn't really mind about her rules of the relationship; he was far too bewitched by the fact that he was having a relationship with her.

"I am assigning you several relationship duties Dark Ace; firstly, you must carry me too and from this bedroom-having said that you will also be moving in with me. Secondly, I wish to be frequently courted and constantly treated well. Thirdly, I forbid you to cheat on me...or break up with me...or look at another woman." She finished her explanation with a pout of victory; he figured that Cyclonis would defiantly be the envy of women when it came to power in a relationship.

"Consider it, done" He promised, he was quite compliant with her rules as he himself had already set similar guidelines in his mind.

"Oh and now would be a really good time to ask for my permission to date" She mused with a smitten smile on her face.

"You can't be serious" He asked, curling his lip in confusion. Cyclonis' face went stern and her eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Master Cyclonis, would you like to date?" He asked, like the answer wasn't obvious.

"No" She rejected firmly.

"What!" He exclaimed. His confusion only amplified when she began giggling.

"Wow you are so gullible!" She stated in between laughs. Dark Ace rolled his eyes and headed for the shower, yet the young rulers snickering snagged him at the doorway.

"Nice arse Ace" He spun around to see her covering her face with a pillow as her whole body shook from laughter. He smirked, the kind of smirk that appears when you think of the best comeback ever.

"Nice body Cyclonis" He countered. The laughing stopped and the pillow quickly covered her naked form as she cringed from embarrassment while her cheeks tinged red. He chuckled and closed the door to the bathroom. He placed his undergarments on the bench and stepped into the shower. After activating the water, he let out a content sigh as it splashed over him and he ran his hands through his thick midnight hair. He chuckled dryly; his belief of happiness only being achievable if your soul was pure began to fade and merge with his new philosophy of-that is bullshit, if you have a heart you can love.

His body jolted as he heard Cyclonis humming directly behind him. He turned to see her facing the opposite way and using the second showerhead to cleanse herself.

"Do you mind!" He asked as he watched her slowly run a sponge up to her shoulder, squeezing it so the bubbles ran down her smooth and milky back and onto her...Ace averted his eyes.

"Not really, it's my bathroom and we've slept together-so grow up" She argued as she threw the sponge over her shoulder, hitting him square in the face. He grated his teeth and clutched the sponge and tried to return her throw at her. He just growled in frustration when she suspended it with magic and made it dance across her alabaster skin in a teasing cleaning process.

"You know I have thought of some rules that I want you to follow as well" He began, turning around and counting the tiles on the wall he was facing to get his mind away from the fact that she was showering right behind him.

"Shoot" She called over the noise of the water.

"First rule is no magic-" Before he could even go any further she interrupted him.

"No deal" She chimed, his once elated state was quickly fading into the depths of frustration and anger. This was what he feared would happen; she would have even more control over him than before and he would eventually fade further away from the opportunity to be her equal in this relationship.

"Damn it Cyclonis!" He growled as he turned his shower off and stepped out of the recess, wrapping a towel around his waist. He gripped the bench and let the moisture from his hair drip into the sink. All water in the shower ceased and he felt her presence behind him.

"Don't worry Dark Ace" She soothed, running her finger down his spine. He shuddered as he felt a wave of goose bumps encase his body yet he could not let his will be subsided by her soft touch-he was stronger than that.

"I just want you to feel the same way about me as I do about you" He whispered as he looked up into the mirror and studied the pair of violet eyes behind him.

"I do" She promised earnestly, violet eyes conveying her words with honesty. He glanced at the white towel that wrapped around her slender frame. A deep and sincere smile lit up his face as he imagined her saying those sweet words in a different white attire.

He turned to the young ruler and embraced her, feeling the steam from her body evaporate against his face. He grinned; there was a plus side to being on the darker side of romance-pranks. Dark Ace picked the Empress up and began walking. Her expression became worried when he reached the door.

"Open it" He asked calmly, trying to contain his smirk as the young ruler in his arms began to panic.

"What!" She demanded-eyes wide with shock.

"Who's gullible now?" He remarked, setting her down and grabbing his clothes from the rack then vectoring towards the bathroom-leaving his Master in a state of confusion. He shut the door and dried off. He dressed himself cautiously while looking around for a certain teleporting witch. He walked out and saw her waiting patiently on the bed in her full imperial robe.

"Taxi's here, let's go" He jested. She smiled and teleported into his arms with a snap of fingers, closing her eyes happily as he carried her to the door.

"I might apologize to Snipe today for the injury I gave him...and I will go see to Aerrow, I may just teach him how to flirt with you" He commented smugly. Cyclonis tried to formulate her sudden spike of rage into words but Ace pressed his lips to hers and quickly altered her emotions. There was just something electrical about kissing her when she was fuming with anger and he enjoyed it. When he knew it was safe he pulled back and she glared at him quietly, he responded with nothing more than a cheesy grin.

With another snap of her fingers the paranoid door swung ajar and they passed through the force field. Dark Ace felt her gaze upon him for a little while longer but she eventually succumbed to the comfort of his arms as he carried her through the corridors that began to bustle with busy Talons. Few looked and the few that did smiled in approval as the Dark Ace carried Master Cyclonis to the throne room.

Her amethyst eyes opened as the sound of the automatic door startled her. She groaned in disappointment as he tried to set her down. Cyclonis rolled her body into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making it impossible to put the Empress down.

"Master?" He asked as she huddled into him. He gave a weak smile to the four elite Talon guards who watched in amusement.

"I don't want to scheme today" She mumbled, like a child not wanting to go to school.

"Master we have an audience, stop this childish behaviour" He whispered in a low key, quickly glancing at the giggling Talons.

"Don't patronize me!" She hissed, all innocence transferring to spite as she locked eyes with him.

"Master please, the sooner you get to work the sooner I can begin my...my-" He swallowed his pride, love made you do humiliating things.

"You're what?" Curiosity lingered but quickly altered to smugness.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He fumed quietly, grating his teeth as her grin became that of a dignity predator.

"Oh this is the most fun I have ever had Dark Ace, now be nice to your dear Master and profess your love...loud enough so the Talons can hear" She lectured, holding her nose high in the air.

"I-I love you Master Cyclonis and I will begin my courtship of you immediately" He yielded, loud enough so the Talons could hear as they struggled to contain their laughter at how pathetic the most feared man in the Atmos looked. A low giggle danced in Cyclonis throat as she eyed him triumphantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, running a finger along his jaw and pursing her lips. He sighed and rolled his eyes then leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited expectantly but instead of meeting her lips he kissed her forehead and set her down. Her lip curled snidely and she glared at him before whirling around and storming towards the crystal forge.

Dark Ace felt regretful of his lack of affection and felt guilt twinge in his heart-after all, she was responsible for how wonderful and refreshed he felt.

"Master wait" She paused and he swiftly closed the gap. Cyclonis turned and he gripped her shoulders and kissed her tenderly and properly. The tension between the dwindled and all was well but Dark Ace knew it was only a matter of time before they started teasing each other again. His Master smiled and he bowed to her, leaving to attend to his duties.

Snipe wasn't overly hard to find, Dark Ace simply follow the sounds of the barbaric berating as he addressed his soldiers. He tracked the noise to the training room and stood at the doorway as Snipe paraded back and forth as he accused his Talons of being responsible for his defeats.

"A true commander never blames his pawns but instead suggests ways they may better themselves" He lectured stepping forward from the doorway.

"Ha! That's rich from a man who no longer holds the title of undefeatable"

"Change is the law of life, those who focus only on their victories are certain to miss the valuable lessons learned in defeat." He philosophised as he placed a hand on the brutes shoulder. Snipe retaliated with an extremely telegraphed left cross which Ace merely leaned to the side to dodge and pressed his blade into Snipe's exposed rib cage. He grunted in frustration and then relaxed.

"What do you want?" He growled as Dark Ace relinquished his hold on the officer who shrugged away from him defiantly.

"I am here to apologise Mr. Snipe" He said sternly, focusing on Snipe's bruised nose.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you said what you came to say now get lost" He grunted, pointing at the training equipment which his soldiers dispersed to.

"Very well." Dark Ace said calmly as he left the officer to his cruel ministrations of his miserable Talons.

"Hey wait a second, how come you're still alive!" He called over his shoulder to Dark Ace. A broad grin lit up his face as passionate moments flashed before his eyes, sending tingles down his spine.

"Being bad has its advantages" He remarked darkly.

"Oh I get it...I think..." Snipe pondered...which was borderline sad as it simply wasn't his style. He left the confused officer and started making his way to the infirmary, pondering on how to court Cyclonis. Ideas were scarce and the ones his mind invented were far too weak for Cyclonis to appreciate. She liked Crystals not flowers, slaves instead of pets and books rather than sweets. He needed something symbolic and meaningful to illustrate what they shared.

A scarlet glow caught his eye as he neared the armoury. He decided to enter, nodding at the female Talon who respectfully saluted his presence. Dark Ace browsed through the Firebolt crystals and widened his eyes as he noticed an anomaly.

"This crystal is fake" He announced dryly, watching the young girl shake in her boots.

"Um, I am sorry commander...I will pay more attention to the next shipment I promise-please don't kill me" She pleaded, eyes wide with fear and sweat beading on her brow. Dark Ace shook his head with a smile.

"I'll take this fake crystal, 6 real Firebolt crystals and a message crystal please" He requested, studying the confusion that appeared on the girls face.

"But...are you sure sir?" She nervously asked, torn between questioning her commander and maintaining her integrity. Dark Ace reached into his satchel and placed a large sum of currency on the counter which made her eyes widen with excitement.

"Positive, I would also like them gift wrapped and sent to Master Cyclonis with the following inscription on the message crystal" He added, folding his arms across his chest and pacing around the room as the girl followed her orders.

"Dear Master Cyclonis, my love for you will fade when the final crystal's flame extinguishes." He finished with a hopeful sigh.

"Aww that is so romantic" The Talon happily sighed.

"You think so? I mean...of course it is, please send it ASAP." He concluded sternly as he left the now bubbly Talon to complete her task. He made his way to the infirmary and couldn't help but smirk at the depressed looking Sky Knight.

"Aerrow, so nice to see you've recovered. I was wondering how long I would have to wait before I could face a worthy opponent" He remarked, walking to the side of Aerrow's stretcher and examining the relatively healed wound.

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize that you enjoyed getting your backside handed to you" Aerrow snapped back, Dark Ace replied him a sinister laugh.

"What are you so happy about?" The Sky Knight inquired, craning his neck to see him. Dark Ace glared at his emerald eyes.

"I was just picturing your expression if you discovered the reason why I keep sparring your pathetic life"


	9. Revelations

Aerrow's professional mask faltered like a candle in a gusty room, trigging a smirk from the Talon Commander as he preyed upon the emotions that were rippling over the young boy's face. It reminded him of the boy's father and there is time enough to acknowledge the irony of it all; the act that made him famous, also made him infamous. Aerrow's subtle change of expression was swift but not undetectable-he was eager to learn...and Ace was eager to tell.

"Do you know why I am called the Dark Ace?" He mused, letting part of his ego taint the question with his pride. The infirmary was nothing more than a dull room with a spacious configuration of beds that were still in perfect condition, due to the fact that Talons preferred the safety of the wastelands instead of Master Cyclonis' wrath.

"Because you are a murderous traitor who is unworthy of life" He spat, wincing as his wound argued against goading its creator. Dark Ace leered at his still vulnerable wound, making the red head uncomfortable and regretting he had spoken out of turn. He let his vicious gaze manipulate Aerrow's fear for just a few more moments before returning to the business at hand. The Talon Commander collected Aerrow's medical chart on one of his paces and examined it with vague interest. His recovery rate rivalled that of his and this fact alone was enough to force his eyebrow to rise in an impressed fashion.

"Come now my dear boy, even on your death bed must you let your must your arrogance cascade your ignorance?" Dark Ace closed his eyes and gave a small mocking shake of his head to Aerrow, then smiled cruelly when he heard the boy growl in frustration. He clipped the chart back onto the bed and collected Aerrow's daggers on a second pass by, studying the sapphire matrix around the ceramic weave.

"Cut to the chase 'Ace'" Aerrow fumed impatiently, not delving into the emotional web that Dark Ace spun in the mind of his enemies. The Champion of Cyclonia sighed; perhaps there will be another time to torment the young boy as he lays helpless and at his mercy.

"Pull up a stretcher kid. This will take some time..." Dark Ace cautioned. The Talon Commander folded his arms across his chest and began pacing, paying particular attention to the fluxuating face of the Sky Knight as he picked the lock on his own darkened and scarred mind.

"It all started before the battle to end all battles...Cyclonia oppressed the entire Atmos and terminated anyone who defied their rule-your standard expectation for Tyranny. However the current ruler of Cyclonia had only one flaw to her rule...she was without a Champion, who had fallen in the conquest for Atmos. Without an iconic enforcer, Cyclonia was vulnerable and the power of the people was left unchecked-leading to an inevitable revolution. Skimmers were crushed into parts for the empire and Sky Knights occupied the horrific Cyclonian dungeons...from what I heard, it was a mercy to be publicly executed." Dark Ace shook his head as the memories of brutal executions flashed before his eyes and the sound of mourning families still echoed in his ears.

"Cyclonia's control was brutal but several new technologies were introduced that we all benefit from today. The ideal was simple enough 'pay your taxes-don't resist-or Cyclonia will rule with an iron fist'...My family were among the ones who resisted, the will of Sky Knights is hard to extinguish..." As the last few words reached Aerrow's ears, his eyes widened in response to the fact that Dark Ace's parents...were Sky Knights.

"They became petulant criminals; refusing to pay revenue, smuggling supplies to other rebels and vandalising Cyclonian monuments. They became renowned vigilantes that were soon regarded as the public enemy of Cyclonia...I was only 8 when it happened." There was a subtle moment where Dark Ace almost felt vulnerable...almost, something Aerrow could have exploited but the boy was far too immersed in the revelation to play petty mind games.

"The Cyclonians attacked us in full force, torching the streets of Atmosia and plundering what few riches we had as they scoured the Terra for us...leading the destruction was the fabled Master Cyclonis herself. Mother and Father instructed me to hide while they defended our Terra. I listened to the cries for mercy...I listened as none was given...I listened to the sound of Atmosia in flames." The Sky Knight's eyes brimmed with sympathy and empathy as the puzzle of his greatest enemy began to piece together.

"I waited to hear the triumphant roar of Sky Knights from across the Atmos as they came to aid us but my patience was in vein...then something happened...something that I still question to this very day. It was only until they left and I was holding the bonding crystal did I realise the significance of the event." Aerrow's eyes were beaming with interest and Dark Ace found it tempting to devastate him by leaving the young boy with so many questions unanswered.

"I still remember those violet eyes dancing back and forth as she examined me with the highest calibre of fascination I had ever seen. The Empress even had to pull her daughter away but not before she placed a magnificent crystal into my palms...I was enthralled by its beauty...She folded my hands shut over her gift and left me to my solitude." Dark Ace smiled, it was a fond memory yet Aerrow was now more confused than ever as he furrowed his brow in dismay.

"So what did the Sky Knights do to earn your betrayal?" He remarked, eager to learn but still fearful of what that knowledge could behold. The Champion of Cyclonia glared at Aerrow's emerald eyes with contempt as mixture of rage and fear tainted the air between them.

"I believe you meant to say what the Sky Knights 'didn't' do-but the victors are always entitled to their recount of history." Dark Ace corrected with a tone that was as sharp as steel and as cold as ice, then concluded his expression with a brandish smirk that was revoltingly smug. He observed The Sky Knight sink into the doubtful depths of despair...he was going to learn the darker side of history.

"Sky Knights...we worshiped the ground they walked on and they basked in our idolization. They were heroes without equal, who thrived even under the threat of extinction...I still lose sleep over the fact that I once looked up to cowards and pretenders. The day that Atmosia burned...there were no Sky Knights...they abandoned us Aerrow-my parents stood alone against a force they could not beat...When the flames took their marauding toll on Atmosia and the swarm of Cyclonian ships retreated back into the howling darkness...I walked the streets, searching for an answer I already knew...their they lay...the last true Sky Knights; shattered and broken-now nothing more to me than a memory." He felt his throat constrict with sorrow as every fibre in his body unsettled, the traumatizing memory was rekindled before his eyes. Ignorant to the brimming sympathy in Aerrow's eyes, he continued the tale.

"I dragged them back through the ash layered ruin that was once my home and gave them a burial that would never truly be able to honour their bravery...Cyclonia was right, they were always right...the Age of the Sky Knights was over." The tragic tale of Dark Ace and the failure of Aerrow's predecessors brought a hint of sadness shimmering in the young boy's eyes. It is never easy to fight for something you believe in and it's even harder-when you know it's a lie.

"Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and I felt myself be swallowed by the sea of darkness...yet there was a muse for sanity...I found myself inexorably drawn to the mysterious gift as I developed a profound attachment to the crystal that called to me and spoke my name...until one day it spoke a name that was neither mine nor a name at all...it was a title... 'Dark Ace' with that, the covenant was sealed. I swore that to myself that if I ever saw another one of those heretics that called themselves 'Sky Knights' he would suffer my wrath...as fate would have it...I met your Father that day." Revelations spiked interesting and dense atmospheres between people...rivalry only made it sweeter to the pallet.

The puzzled boy took a momentary glance around the room as if to dampen his manifesting interest from the eyes of the predatory champion. It was inherently obvious from the tale's inception that the red head knew very little of his ancestry and the legacy of lies that his life was carefully constructed around to manipulate his very soul. Aerrow's life was nothing more than a tragic piece of poetry where ignorance is bliss and knowledge is forever alluding-for he is without purpose nor reason yet the yearning to justify his existence was achieved by basing his actions upon a guideline from a messiah that was truly nothing more than a blasphemous heretic. 'If only he could comprehend his irrelevance' Dark Ace mused.

"He was kind and sympathetic and against the wishes of the crystal...I eventually let him past the barrier of my anger and he took me under his wing. Lightning Strike assured me that I had a great destiny ahead of me...the old fool would have never fathomed the lethality of his precise assumption. Your Father insisted on continuing my family legacy and taught me the ways of the Sky Knight. Lessons on Sky-Fu and Skimmer flight progressed quickly as he soon discovered that I had unnatural skills in whatever I applied myself to. He cautioned me that my thirst to learn was a sign of ambition and power lust and those things could lead me down a terrible path." The oblivious truth of those words triggered a sinister smirk that conquered to the far edges of his Dark Ace's face.

"Times were desperate and I was underage, concurrently the revolution was enlisting anyone with talent. Ergo I was conscripted as your Fathers co-pilot. Soon Atmosia was on the threshold of revolution and the scattered Sky Knights united-initiating guerrilla warfare on the Cyclonian Empire. Your father kept me away from the dangerous operations, during which I was forced to stay with my Uncle and his wife who were also Sky Knights...they started calling me son and I found emotional stability in accepting them as my new parents. 2 years of strategical military operations were executed with the success originating from the proclaimed leader of the revolution-Lightning Strike. The time for launching project 'liberation' dawned even closer and soon enough...it was time to rid the Atmos of Cyclonia." The Sky Knight's emotional mask toggled back to stoic and the story continued whilst he mentally pieced his knowledge with his adversaries' in a feeble attempt to learn something he is unable to accept.

"The Free Atmos gathered at your father's house for a week while we discussed the tactics...that was the first time I met you Aerrow. You were so small and only 4 years old; I would have hardly conceived you to be a threat when you were older...you had a rather obvious idolization of me and insisted upon believing that I was your older brother and for the week I knew you...I allowed the ruse, treating you like my own flesh and blood. It's ironic really; the one person I consider to be my family who was innocent of sin ends up being my fiercest enemy and the leader of a nation with a darker past than the skies of Cyclonia themselves." Dark Ace rolled his eyes as he observed a cheerful smile on Aerrow's face but it was not born from smug nature, it was a smile born from nostalgia that he did not know he had. The brief moment of pseudo family bond was quickly usurped by Dark Ace as he weaved more of his bitter geometry into the Sky Knights heart.

"It was then that the whispers from the crystal were at their most urgent, ordering me to heed to its commands. As Atmos followed your Father into battle, the crystal emitted pleas for help. Then as we fired upon Terra Cyclonia, I no longer heard whispers from the crystal, nor commands and not even pleas...just the sound of a young girl, sobbing softly as her world was being brought down around her." Dark Ace let his midnight hair sway rhythmically in front of his eyes as he pictured a younger Cyclonis holding her doll for comfort as the so called 'heroes' violently attacked her home, quaking the very ground she trembled on.

"I finally realized that they were going to kill the little girl that sparred my life when the Sky Knights abandoned me...the time to honour my parents had arisen in front of my horizon...so I did what a true Sky Knight would do, I stood against a force that was unbeatable and saved Cyclonia from certain defeat...the Storm Hawks fell to my power and at last I had exacted my vengeance. The cycle was altered with discord as I single handily corrupted the fate of the Atmos...The right to be a God is an impossible one but for one brief moment...that right was mine." Aerrow flinched...what Dark Ace had said was no word of a lie and that alone could bring a man to his knees. 'What a pity he is lying down.' His mind commented with a flicker of irk.

"The Empress struggled to accept the fact that a Sky Knight who was not old enough to legally carry a weapon-had saved her nation. However the Princess could not have been more ecstatic and insisted that the Cyclonian tradition of 'Dark Ace' be fulfilled; forging a bond between us that would link our destinies and bind two people into one." Dark Ace however made a habit of being far more to her than a faithful servant. During his spare time he would sacrifice sleep to entertain her; Listening to her theories, participating in her tea parties and carry her around so she could examine her Kingdom with ease. There was a mutual companionship that filled the gaps in their hearts; she gave him purpose and he was her first friend.

"Most of the 4 years that followed was spent in the dark depths of Cyclonia as I suffered unimaginable torture that they called 'training' that I still carry scars from to this very day. Yet even in the eternal darkness that was my life, I could see him, each and every day as I suffered...his face frowning upon me for my betrayal...Lightning Strike. I knew he lived and while he walked the face of the Atmos he would haunt me until I was dead. With my training complete and my ceremonial coronation of Cyclonia's new Champion, it was time to rewrite history. I still remember the crippling agony as the light hit my eyes for the first time in 4 years but I could see my objective clearer than ever. With a blazing new Skimmer and shiny new armour, I used my newfound freedom to venture into the wastelands." Dark Ace believed that glory was a fool's prize and that there was no honour in death-the coward lived another day while the hero died and was forgotten.

Yet, was he any better than the cowards he annihilated if he himself was famous for the same crime? Dark Ace hungered for the satisfaction of true victory, to savour his opponent's blood as it oozed from every pore from a magnificent battle.

"For days I relied purely on instinct, hunting your Father down as I traversed the molten hell called the 'wastelands'. I scoured every inch of rocky terrain for Lightning Strike and I left no piece of ash unturned. There was no time for blinking because it only took a split second for a lava serpent to snap you into its vicious jaws and make a mockery of your armour as its teeth grinded into your flesh. Idling wasn't an option either; the wastelands are alive with movement and tectonic shifts that threaten to engulf you in the seas of lava the spawn each minute. Breathing was a sin, as each time your lungs begged for oxygen they were rewarded with hot bitter flakes of ash that stuck to your lungs and singed your skin as it pelted onto every unshielded piece of flesh you had." Aerrow was wincing at Dark Ace's graphic description; the sheer thought of living in the wastelands would chill the blood of any man but Dark Ace was specifically trained to be above man.

"I had spent nearly a week in that hell hole but it was worth it; I found your Father, watching the magma shift and slither through its rocky passages. I stood next to him and did not speak and he regarded me without expression as we watched the fiery sea before us. It felt like hours before we drew our blades and faced each other. There was no need for words, for there were none left to say. The battle itself could not be savoured, it was tainted with the looming shadow of an inevitable outcome and yet we clashed across a terrain that was hostile to organic life for nearly an entire day. I remember feeling a divine sense of completion as Lightning Strike fell to his knees. Your father was a man of few words so I did not feel fazed when he simply looked into my eyes as I held both of our blades to his throat." The taste of Aerrow's undiluted fear was decadent and delicious as he listened with hesitant ears.

"Ash swirled around us and lava spewed forth from the river behind us. There was no perspiration from the physical exhaustion of battle for the heat of that wretched place evaporated it before it could drip from our skin. I had imagined this moment for 4 years and I had even rehearsed what to say; I asked him for his last request...biggest mistake of my life..." The Champion of Cyclonia let out a tired sigh as he calculated alternate outcomes and possibilities...but hope was nothing more than an illusion, a vagary of perception and an emotion that had no place in Dark Ace's mind-for this was the path he chose and he will walk it regardless of where it leads.

"What did he ask for?" The words shattered the fragile silence like glass and Dark Ace's eyes snapped to the disturbance. This was the moment of truth and whether Aerrow wanted to or not-he was going to receive the answer to the question that would solve the riddle and crush his iconic spirit.

"With his last words of his life...he saved yours...Your father requested that I spare you until you were of age to die...expect me to be at your 18th birthday-Aerrow" The words were sickeningly dry, harsh and stung the Sky Knights eyes with the faintest sheen of moisture.

"I...I...I" Aerrow's chain reaction was amusing; the chemical precursors that signalled the onset of an emotion designed specifically to overwhelm hope and belief which were interestingly enough, the source of his greatest and strength and also his greatest weakness. It was an emotion that blinded him from the obvious fact...he was no hero, he had no happy ending and his fate was already sealed." The Sky Knight's facade crumbled and the desperate young boy that he really was had finally emerged. Defiance still stumbled hopelessly on his lips as they quivered in their search for an alternate explanation.

"There is nothing you can say Aerrow. I decapitated your Father and fed him to the lava serpents. His spirit now rests at the bottom of the wastelands; waiting patiently for the day that I join him but I have no intention of doing so until you rest with him, for I would have it no other way...allowing you to defeat me all those times has made you quite the appetising kill." Dark Ace flashed the boy a smile that could have been considered heart warming if not for the words that were just said.

"Thanks" He replied dully, the desperation had dissipated into depression. His exhale is smooth and controlled yet a crushed tear seeps from his eyes. The scent is bitter yet satisfying, only to be equalled by the future expression of the young boy when he turned 18.

"Don't thank me boy, thank your Father. He is the only reason you still have 2 years left to live...so I suggest you get to it." There is a sense of warmth in his words that was unintentional yet laced his tone anyways.

"Are...are you setting me free?" Aerrow's tone also hinted at warmth but the expression on his face spelt disbelief.

"You wounds are healed enough for an escape and I would suggest you attempt one before the Talons return from their patrols." Dark Ace abruptly turned and left but stopped at the door to see a motionless Sky Knight.

"Do you truly wish to spend 2 years of your doomed life in that bed?" He inquired snidely but his intention was not to demoralize but to motivate.

"There's no point." Aerrow whispered as he starred off into space.

"Giving up? I didn't think that was your style." He retorted harshly, gripping the door frame in frustration as the mopping young man sighed apathetically.

"You give yourself too much credit Ace...you don't know what it is like fighting a battle you can never win." Aerrow cried out, torment of an inevitable fate taking its toll on his naive mind. However, Dark Ace wanted a man to fight, not some skulking boy...it was time to restore his confidence and will to fight-nothing was going to taint his triumph.

"How do you think I became the man I am today?" The words were narcissistic and prideful, just what the broken boy needed to hear-living proof that cheating the inexorable was indeed possible. Dark Ace smirked; Aerrow would have never expected to draw hope from his greatest enemy. A flicker of determination sparked in the Sky Knight's eyes, he turned to his rival and eyed him curiously but then a new emotion stirred within his emerald irises...one that was foreign to Dark Ace.

"Very well brother, you will have your triumph...I want only one thing in return" The family phrase Aerrow used sent shivers down Dark Ace's spine, his mind instantly disagreed with where this was going...

"You are no brother of mine Aerrow" Dark Ace's reply was cold and heartless yet Aerrow refused to be swayed, the last time he saw this stubbornness was from his Father...Aerrow was invoking a last request. 'Damn him!' His mind cursed. The cheeky grin on Aerrow's face was annoying yet in spite of this it was good to see his fiery will had returned in, albeit in spades.

"Will you not grant your younger brother his final request?" His coy attitude was beginning to infuriate the Champion of Cyclonia, mustering irk in his response despite its compliant nature.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning into the door frame to illustrate his apathy.

"Come closer so I can tell you." The Sky Knight's smirk expanded with each wary step Dark Ace took towards him but soon, caution stayed his feet.

"I'm warning you Sky Knight, if you try anything...you may not live to regret your request." Dark Ace's warning went unheard as Aerrow expectantly looked at him with mischief swirling in his eyes.

"I wouldn't ruin this moment for the world brother." Aerrow said sincerely, trying to hide his cheeky face with a slow reassuring shake of his head, flaring his crimson spikes from side to side. Dark Ace leaned in cautiously and he eyed the placid Sky Knight.

"Closer please" Aerrow teased, bubbling with boyish excitement.

"Aerrow this is your final warning, either you tell me from there or I am leaving!" Aerrow's eyes flashed with worry that his request might not be granted so he let impulse guide him. Something happened that shocked the Talon Commander to his very core. Aerrow's arms wrapped around him firmly and before he could pull away his face was already resting on the Champion's shoulder. Dark Ace's awkward angle prevented an escape from this 'brotherly' embrace and Aerrow had no intention of letting his request go to waste.

With a defeated sigh, Dark Ace surrendered and reciprocated the pseudo family gesture. The young boy's warm hug plucked a forgotten harp in his ruthless heart and sent strange tingles to his mouth that demanded a smile. This affection...if that's what it could even be called, made his ability to discern his emotions difficult to say at least; Aerrow was his enemy yet he was also the closest thing he had to family. However Dark Ace quickly developed a silver lining to this awkward yet rather fond moment as he deftly placed a tracking device on the inside plating of Aerrow's shoulder piece. The Talon Commander broke away from the strange embrace that was the boy's last request. Dark Ace considered it to be a tragic waste but the elated emotions encasing Aerrow's kind face were resonating fulfilment and true happiness...How could Dark Ace judge the boy who had triumphed in his pursuit of happiness?

Dark Ace allowed the boy his freedom and he took it with an appreciative smile. Dark Ace felt the same anomaly twinge in his cold heart as he watched his younger brother escape to live a life that was destined to end...


	10. Cure or Disease Part I

_A/N; Greetings once again readers and merry festivities. As a new year is brought upon our world, as is a continuation of your favourite story Reaction. You only have yourselves to blame/thanks for these two villains having to endure more of my writing as over the months I received private messages and subscriptions and even a review here and there and so my new years resolution was to grant you all a late Christmas present and announce that Reaction has been resurrected. Enjoy my readers and thank you for all the amazing support this story has received since its creation, only 9 chapters and over 100 reviews...love you guys so much...now without further delay, let us resume the tale._

With a silent sigh the Talon Commander began making his way down the decrepit halls of Cyclonia which had lost their fearsome appeal as soldiers lazed about under Cyclonis' new and more relaxed rule. As he was about to criticize their apathetic behaviour, he found himself swept up in the peaceful buzz that swirled around the kingdom...it is almost eerie to think how attuned she is with her Terra. However it could not be allowed to manifest itself as normality, for if it did-her empire would crumble. With the intentions to see his Master, Dark Ace was instead impeded by a cheesy grin that belonged to one of Cyclonis' mindless officers.

"Hey! Here is, the man of the hour" He called out, the surrounding Talons cheering their supportive attitude onto Snipe's statement. Blood drained from the Champion Of Cyclonia's face, this was not something he had not anticipated and that alone deeply concerned the Talon Commander. Nevertheless, he needed to find out what the Empire knew of his relations with the Empress.

"What are you doing? Why are you not carrying out your duties for the day? The query was mustered with his usual voice of command but it fell on deaf ears as not even a single Talon flinched at his words.

"Hey there's no rush, Cyclonis has had an attitude makeover, she is way more lenient now, no doubt thanks to you I've gathered" The brute's words were revoltingly smug.

...

It was now made painfully obvious that even the most dim-witted Cyclonian was aware of his relationship with the Empress, which both complicated and compromised his position further. Already his feared reputation among his peers was slipping right through his hands and it had to stop.

"Allow me to fast forward this situation, I am going to threaten you to return to your posts and you will then foolishly question those orders which will result in your unfortunate deaths, so for everyone's sake...get back to work" Like a blade cutting through fog, his lethal words pierced through the laid back mood that had infected the Kingdom and the soldiers jumped to attention, all sets of eyes cringing at Dark Ace's deadly gaze.

"You got it boss, right away! They chanted before running off out of sight.

"Damn Ace you need to lighten up, to think me and the boys were organizing a get together for you down in the mess hall.

"I accept your invitation"

"Huh? Really? Alright then! See you there Ace, I hope you still remember how to down your liquor"

"I'll be fine Snipe, now return to your posts and I will join you and the men tonight"

"Roger"

With the information gathered he made his way to the Throne room with more paranoia swimming in his skull. He passed by soldier after soldier lazing about, slacking off on their duties and not paying attention to anything but the back of their eye lids. A shake of his head and an increase in pace as he saw the root of all problems in his head.

For a decade he had been the key to Cyclonia's conquest, the Empire's control over Terra's and resources had doubled within the first 2 years of his career and only time has brought finesse to his battle tactics and combat prowess. When Cyclonis took control of the Empire, the campaign for Atmos altered its course. Military founding was cut back to finance research projects and various crystal science developments. Naturally this technology brought ease to maintaining control over territory as well as the future outcomes of having such advancements only made for a more comfortable global rule for Cyclonis yet at the same time it gave the enemy a chance to get off the defensive and regroup the efforts, something no individual alone could counter and this is what merited the difficulty this war had. If Talons began to lose respect for their leader, then defeat would be inevitable from the ensuing decline of morale and costly rebellions within Cyclonia...Dark Ace couldn't allow this to happen to her, it was against everything they had both fought so hard to accomplish and it was because of his relationship with the Empress.

"For so long I have been the one she has turned to when everyone else failed and abandoned her...to be the cataclysm of her political downfall is unbearable to me, both as her most trusted knight and her lover, something has to be done"

The doors slid ajar and he walked into the Throne room.

"Master Cyclonis"

"Guards, leave us"

'Damn it...privacy with her will not do my will any favours' He thought, watching the guards pass him as they left.

"I received a gift from you today Ace, I must say I am truly impressed...thank you" She beamed, leaning against the frame of her machine while she talked, a smile elating her face.

The Champion Of Cyclonia was composed on the outside but his inner consciousness remained stunned 'thank you' the phrase repeatedly echoed in his mind, it was not a phrase he had heard her speak before, not to her parents, not to him and not to any Talon he knew. As positive as it was in hindsight, the theory of her persona change had only gained more evidence and it couldn't be allowed to grow. For the entire meeting so far he tried to keep his gaze averted, looking at her face for even more than a few seconds would only make condemning her actions all the more difficult and his strength to do such an act was already diminishing.

"Master Cyclonis I...have noticed that the soldiers have been negatively affected by your... carefree mood"

"Is that so? She queried, her voice drawing nearer as she approached him. Dark Ace subtlety closed his eyes to avoid witnessing her reaction to criticism, from memory it never...ever went well.

"Correct, perhaps you have some ideas on how to prevent this, a shift such in regime may be detrimental to your control over the Empire" Neutrality reeked in his tone, treading carefully around this subject, he knew that he was the only one immune to her wrath but from what he had seen been done to other soldiers, he still had caution about him when reporting ill news.

"And what about you? The shift in focal point caught him off gaurd, this was the one question he wasn't sure how to answer, he stalled swiftly.

"What about me?

"Something is troubling you, I can sense it...tell me what's wrong" Quickly shadowing his thoughts, crucifying himself for failing to remember their current attunement gave her glimpses into his head.

"It's...nothing, I guess I just have alot on my mind"

Often the truth is the greatest deception.

"Are you...planning to leave...me? The words rang alarm bells as his eyes flashed open in surprise, the feeling only intensified to see that she was standing 3 inches away from him and looking up into his eyes with a concerned expression.

"Master I promise, my loyalty to you is absolute...but I was chosen as your guide and guardian, to always look out for your best interests. I can't help but worry that us growing attached can only lead to suffering and that is something I can't allow to happen to you" His lips were stayed by her velvety lips, vanquishing his prior thoughts.

"I know and I also know that it is going to get harder but I promise you that no matter what happens, I will face it with you"

"Thank you Master, I just need some time to absorb everything I suppose, the past month has been an eventful one" He shrugged in a nonchalant way, trying to reassure her with a collected demeanour.

"Very well, please do not hesitate to talk to me if you need to, I want to be there for you as much as you are for me" Cyclonis spoke with smooth sincerity and Ace knew he needed to distance himself and find a way to control it, before it could blind him and inevitably put her in jeopardy. For the first time, the Talon Commander found himself trying to end a conversation with her, rather than prolong one.

"Master I have been there for you since you were young..." The dry and wry smile tugging on his lips as he spoke immediately triggered a reaction from her and hopefully a swift subject switch.

"All the more reason to take up my offer, I have a fair bit of catching up to do but rest assured, I do care Ace, please keep that in mind." She replied with a smile that mirrored on his face as well. For now, his primary objective had reached an impasse but he knew that securing her social status could be accomplished; all he needed to do was drink.

'seems simple enough' He mused but the thought did remind him of something he needed to say.

"Understood Master, I also need to report that I am spending this evening with the Talons in the mess hall." He called to her as she returned to her machine.

"Hmmm...I don't remember permitting that, I need you for other tasks in regards to some battle plans I want you to cross examine."

"I...didn't realize I had to ask permission for what I do in my social life Master, I will fulfil that task tomorrow." A question emerged from the cloud of fear that loomed over his mind.

'Am I a man or property?'

"Very well then...enjoy your evening with the Talons" She called over her shoulder, albeit cold. He disliked the way that conversation ended but he had at least acquired some of the progress he sought. Bowing respectfully, he turned and left the Throne room.

Seated in solitude, the Dark Ace pondered. He had heard the expression before, the battle between the mind and heart but this was beyond any complexity he could have predicted.

She was his drive, her success was his purpose.

He ran his hands through his jet black spikes, an act of turmoil and stress. Ace reached for his bedside drawer and opened it, fetching a small crystal from the cavity. He ran his fingers over its smooth surface, gently shinning at his touch, he activated it.

Before him was a gently faded image of a man in his youth. Even with the age decay of the picture, he could still make out the shiny new armour and blazing red Firebolt crystal that sat in the hilt of the young man's sword. But the true focus of this picture was the young girl he cradled in his arms. And once again, his sight falls upon the girl's expression as she looks up at the young man. As he loses himself in the image, he can still faintly feel his body become riveted with emotions. In that girls eyes are words left unspoken but one word always stands out in his mind as it processes the picture;

Hero...

The mess hall; absolutely sickening...sound all around, alcohol staining the once lavish furniture and the sheer stench of vile breath from those who were too close for comfort. Even here of all places, his thoughts still ran like clockwork. Ace knew that this alone was his greatest advantage and simultaneously his greatest weakness; it allowed him to flawlessly predict his opponent's moves in battle but it also made removing a frustrating issue in his mind impossible. The current infection was

"Geez, what's up with you?" Snipe's raspy voice lingered with alcohol that forced the Champion of Cyclonia to wrinkle his face in disgust.

"Leave me be Snipe" A simple enough request that even Snipe should be able to comprehend, however he did not factor in the retardation of mental coherence that alcohol ushered in.

"What's wrong? Not getting any from the witch?"

His fist clenched as he stared blankly forward, the wood denting under his rising anger.

"It's just too bad that you don't have royal blood..." A stunned expression followed by a repulsive hic signalled the end of his comment.

"...What?" He asked almost silently from shock, even under the sensor inhibition that drinking granted, he could without a doubt feel confusion and despair rush through him.

"Oh you didn't know? I uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news 'hic' Acey but...she will need someone of royal blood to conceive an heir with...can you imagine 'hic' that witch as a mother? It's crazy"

As the statement continued as did the rate his previously iron grip tremble. 'N...N-not of royal blood?' It was true; Ace was a Sky Knight and so was his entire family, all loyal to The Free Atmos...well, almost all of them. The void of grief ached in his heart, fuelled by agony, jealousy and irrevocably, boiling rage that hazed his vision into a white hell.

Snipe clutching his reddening jaw filled the missing scenes from the frenzy he had entered. The numbing haze made getting thrown over the counter a near pleasant experience as glass shattered around him like silvery rain. Clutching the bench for support he launched himself over the counter, his greaves forcing their way pass Snipe's muscle barrier to impact the organs. Through the white noise he could make out the ruthless support for violence that the soldiers cheered but in a society founded upon a hierarchy of power, this was to be expected. Ace's vaulting kick had rendered him on the floor once more; looking over at the winded Talon officer the words he had spoken irked his anger to a new pinnacle as he leapt up and drove his elbow into Snipe's spine. Howls of pain only aggravated the blinding rage further him as the brute dropped to the ground, the Cyclonian Commander already raining down punches like strikes of lightning. Under every punch, the breaking of bones felt, under every strike, the yelps of retribution heard.

The relentless attacks halted and the inhibition of intoxication and rage made him oblivious to being pulled away by soldiers for some time. Just seeing his comrades cringing figure violently refreshed his memory of why his fists were soaked red and within a heartbeat, he flexed his arms and smashed the two Talon's skulls together, instantly charging for Snipe again before a voice in the crowd pierced through the fury consumed Cyclonian Commander.

"Ace! The voice was softer than the others, it did not goad the violence nor did it stem from concern for Snipes life. The Dark Ace held himself back, lungs still billowing with anger as the oxygen gushed the adrenaline through him.

"Ace please stop! It was Cyclonis. His fists unclenched and he closed his eyes, calming his breaths and regaining a grip on reality. Upon opening his eyes he met hundreds of fear stricken Talons, all pushed back as far as possible to the edges of the room from their raging commander. Ace's focus fell back onto Snipe, clarity slowly restoring as the spite subsided. He was hurt, badly, blood gushed from so many places it was impossible to determine where the wounds were but the brute was a glutton for punishment and he still wheezed on but more importantly, his Master was here and she had just seen him at his worst.

Regret replaced rage; this was never something he wanted her to bare witness to. Since this all started, all she ever knew about him on missions were the basics, never did he speak about details of bone shattering punches, blood soaked swords or the look in a man's eyes as the life force left his eyes.

Standing up straight, he walked silently out of the mess hall, knowing that Cyclonis would follow him. Soon he found himself looking out over the Terra on a balcony, the lightning riddled skies flashing and illuminating the blood of contrition that stained his gloved hands.

'Something is wrong with me...this isn't normal! The thoughts rattled in his skull as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder'

"Ace?" Stern but concerned was the composition of her current tone but his following actions would quickly change that. He stood and turned to her, his eyes locking with worried purple irises. He froze for a brief moment, acknowledging and absorbing his own words that he was about to speak.

"I understand now, I finally understand the rule prohibiting any emotional bond between Master and Servant...it's because such an attachment is just an illusion of happiness that never existed in the first place and if it isn't stopped-it can only lead to suffering" With every word he spoke he could feel the attunement between them tremble.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing...I was right...you are trying to leave me" Her voice cracked like the thunder in the sky.

"I know this is hard for you to hear but this is for the best...Cyclonia will conquer the Atmos once more and it is my destiny to lead it to victory but while I am with you...I cannot accomplish that"

"Ace please..." Master Cyclonis' eyes glistened with sadness, only concreting the fact that such an infatuation can only end this way.

"I am sorry my Master...I only remain your humble servant" Thunder rumbled across the sky again, filling the silence that swirled between them. He waited silently as Cyclonis just stared at the ground, her hair hanging over her face, hiding her expressions and reactions to his cold words. Hours seem to pass as the two remained as still as statues, breathing no longer audible. Eventually Ace concluded it was time to leave her presence and with it, the attunement that infected both him and her Empire. Walking past her, he noticed her fists clenched, knuckles white with anger but drowned in frustration, she knew he was right and she could not prove otherwise. There were moments where he second guessed his words but in order to be kind, he had to be cruel.

"Then obey my command..." The words halted his entire body as emotions spread like wild fire through his core, awaiting his new orders with nothing more than terror.

"And leave Cyclonia"

_A/N Yes...I do agree that this is a bit of coal in the stocking but this is a story about villains and just like in the hero's stories and any story really, there is going to be complications, villains just cop it worse..I guess this story kind of teaches you to endure the pain to appreciate happiness when it comes your way which is a good lesson for all us...that and no one tells a story about villains as good as I do, NO one! Mwhuahahahaha, alas this chapter is just part 1 of 2 and part 2 will be out soon, sorry for the authors notes/rambling but it's been so long I figured you'd all want answers. Anyways, please Review and pm if you want to catch up with your favourite author XD_

_Arrivederci-Dark Lions_


	11. Cure or Disease Part II

"If I leave...then Cyclonia will fall within a matter of days" The Champion of Cyclonia's words shattered the silence that had forged into a tense glass between Master and Servant. Cyclonis' request was a bizarre one, had things been different he would have corrected such a strategical error but he was too consumed in anger to care for her or his own well being, he just wanted to burn lines in the sky and never look back.

'Seems I am finally going to get what I deserve'

"That is why your banishment shall only be temporary, your rage is causing is a liability in my Empire, and whilst it rules you, Cyclonia is no longer your Terra"

"I'm the liability!?" He spun around, fury frothing at his lips as he stared into the witch's back. "You're the one who has allowed this defiance to infect your people!

"Enough! I need some time to think, please leave...I don't want to have to call the guards" She spoke an empty threat; he could hear it in her voice. They both knew that no amount of guards could stop him, it was merely a gesture.

"Fine" He turned back and marched, disappointment staying his feet and at the same time a bizarre tingling sensation of what felt like freedom surging in his heels as he headed for his skimmer. No sooner had he taken 3 steps did he hear her panicking voice call after him but it would only fall on unyielding ears.

"Do you regret being with me? Almost spoken weakly, as if she feared what response he would conjure but there was no point spiting her, it would only cripple his plans further and as such apathy guided his reply.

"I am a soldier...I don't have the luxury to look back...but with you, it's the future I can't bear to look at" The words he spoke weren't cloaked in deception, if anything it was the most truthful thing he had said to her this evening, regret was the furthest emotion from his mind in regards to their past but thoughts of the future sent terror down his spine like an electrical conduit.

"Ace..." The gentle request held no meaning to him anymore, his hands were already twitching in yearn for the throttle of his vehicle and the anticipation of immanent freedom made him ravenous for the sweet sensation of clouds.

"While I am banished, I am your humble servant no longer" And with those words he left; her, Cyclonia, servitude...for the first time in years he was finally free and even with what had conspired, he couldn't be happier...regardless of how 'temporary' this agreement was.

'Clutch, Brake, Throttle, Release, Drive, Jump, Fly...to where?'

Thousands of times he had left that hanger. This however was the first time that he had no direction, no commands, no orders-nothing.

"Guess it really doesn't matter where I go, I'll let the accelerator decide" He mused to himself, smirking as he gazed into the cloud horizon that blanketed the mountains before him, listening to the sound of his Switchblade's engine roaring as it screeched through the skies. The Dark Ace performed countless aerial stunts, flying through clouds, jumping off his skimmer and falling through clouds, gliding over the Atmos and all because he could.

It wasn't until sometime of indulging in such exhilarating activities for his untamed spirit to calm itself. Seated upon his Sky Ride once more, he examined his radar. Didn't seem too interesting, nothing but wastelands below...which from memory, was not correct at all. He dove his vehicle downwards, plummeting under the clouds and began patrolling at the top of the canyons that gave passage to the serpent ridden lava. Again and again his crimson eyes scanned along the mountain sides but he could not find what he searched for.

'Something isn't right, it used to be just there...but there was no record of any conflict down here and there aren't even any remains from it's existence'

Halting in mid air, he studied the radar once more. The device was operating normally, registering the configuration of terrain which matched with what he saw. Taking one last scan of the area, he flew his Skimmer down to the molten hell, landing on the hot earth bank-barely ten metres away from the river of fire. Dark Ace walked cautiously towards the mountain side, curiously extending his hand out in front of him.

'Clank'

The metal brace on his backhand found something that his eyes could not see. Roughly one hundred metres off the mountain's face was the place he was searching for...the Maelstrom Mining Facility; One of Cyclonis' side projects that was kept out of even Cyclonia's eye sight...but this was taking the suggestion too far, the Facility no longer emitted an ID signature, which means someone still resides here and they don't want to be found. Slowly drawing his sword he strained to even visualise the outline of the structure but to no avail, its cloaking technology was definitely on par with the current issue he utilized and that alone deeply disturbed him.

'This facility was constructed at the start of the Reclamation War but it stopped production over 6 years ago...how can it possibly have modern technology if it is for all intents and purposes, inactive?'

Ace charged his blade and then drove it into the invisible structure before him. As the electrical discharge disrupted the cloaking field, his jaw dropped. The ancient facility he remembered had been modified into a military grade base, fully augmented with the latest technology available to Cyclonian forces.

"What is this!?" He yelled, anger and confusion poorly shielding the fear that began to claw at his spine as several gun turrets appeared from the Facilities structure and targeted him, eye to barrel.

"This is the Separatist's hidden base of operations, unfortunately your reward for finding us will be death, nothing personal Dark Ace, it's just that your death will make our mission tenfold easier" The sarcastic tone of the female over the loudspeaker irked him in what seemed to be his final moments yet even as he stared death in the face his inquisitiveness drove him to speak

"You know who I am?

"Of course we do, we are Cyclonian just like you; don't tell me you have forgotten that you are Cyclonia's superstar? The girl's contemptuous tone would have seen his blade at her throat but she did have the persuasive argument of over twenty auto cannons aimed at his head. The goal was merely to keep her talking, Ace knew that if you can't control the game, play by their rules and not your own.

"How is it possible that you have managed to remain undetected for all this time?" His question had a near obvious silver lined compliment to it, as much as anger's beacon for sword to meet flesh echoed within, Ace dampened the urge with reminding himself of his rapid demise should he play his cards wrong.

"Oh, I see what you are trying to do, stall the bad guys huh? So you can go and tell that witch we are here? Nice try! But I've wanted to hang you up as an ornament for way too long to let you pull that lame routine"

'What the fuck is wrong with this girl?'

"I no longer serve Cyclonis" He called out to the loudspeaker, struggling to contain the panic as the gun turrets spun up in preparation for firing.

"I don't believe you" The gun turrets almost reached the crescendo of rotation frequency, Ace clenched his fists, both trying to keep his cool while simultaneously preparing to be ripped to shreds by crystal shards.

"Why else would I be roaming the Atmos? He called out, the death machines making an ear splitting noise as the danced on the edge of unleashing pure hell.

"I don't know...but I still don't trust you and you are still going to die" Ace swore that if he lived to see another day, he would kill this annoying girl.

"Wait! Are you in charge of this rebellion?" Sweat almost pooled on his brow as he began to feel the heat of the friction of lead from the gun barrels hit his skin.

"Not exactly, I am second in command though, why does it matter? The turrets spinning stabilized, they spun at a more even frequency. The Dark Ace swallowed hard, trying to glance back at his skimmer and wondering if he could make the sprint before the turrets wound back up again. Collecting himself, he spoke again.

"Because if you were in command you would understand that I would be far more valuable alive than dead, especially under the circumstances that I no longer serve your alleged enemy" As soon as he said that deal breaker, Ace already dreaded a more than likely reality; he could either be torn to shreds by gun turrets, or be the prisoner of this sadistic psycho.

"Hmmm, that does make sense...alright...we'll take you prisoner, it's not like you can ever get out of this place...alive."

The station deactivated its cloaking shield and so did two guards either side of him. Ace felt a sensation akin to embarrassment, his pride would have been wounded for the fact of failing to hear the breathing of the close proximity men, only they weren't men but instead machine.

"Impressive" He muttered, as the guards let him feel the heat of their Firebolt crystal's on his back as they prodded him with staves. Upon entering the mountainside facility, Ace was baffled at the modern technology the building utilized. As the guards escorted him down the corridors, he deftly made notes of the structural layout; it was always useful to know where you are going during an escape. The harsh reality of the facility being located next to a river of lava started to make sweat bead on his brow.

'Figures, I trade one prison for another. Even for me, getting out of here won't be easy; The place is practically a maze and bound to be crawling with more of those synthetic stealth units...even if I do manage to get outside, there will be those damn turrets waiting for me...on the bright side I guess I will be able to satisfy my rage with butchering these rebel scum once I'm free but for now, I have a reputation to live up to'

Another automatic door opened to reveal what appeared to be the central control room for the station. The entire room was encircled by computers; lighting up the screens seemed to be a mixture of lava flow and crystal mining diagnostics to strategic layouts to Terra Cyclonia. Ace's eyes ran over several soldiers he recognized operating the vast array of technology, a few of them even shooting surprised glances in his direction-to which he replied a sadistic smirk, one that ensured an agonizing demise once he escaped. In the room's centre was an android like figure conversing with a woman who sat on one of the edge of a centre table.

"Mistress, here is the man you requested be taken prisoner" The gaurd announced in a static tone, ushering Ace forward towards the young woman who swiftly slid off the table and approached him. He felt his heels cement into the iron floor; walking towards him was a crimson haired girl with a scar over her the left of her turquoise coloured eyes. A short leather jacket encompassed her iron chest plate and revealed a battle firmed torso, while sheathed daggers adorned her long pants-everything about her screamed a battle lust he could relate too very well.

"Hello Dark Ace...so glad you could join us" As Ace stared into her eyes, he saw a reflection...not of himself but of his own eyes in hers and for the first time, he understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of his own vehement gaze.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you" If sadistic rage had a sound, then it's screeching symphony could be heard between the two fierce warriors as Ace's volcanic eyes burned into her sinister turquoise irises.

"Return to your posts droids and be on the lookout for more Imperials." The young woman commanded and the two robots turned and exited.

"If you're expecting a strike force then brace for disappointment, I came here alone" Toe to toe they stood off against each other, her size, muscle tone and weapon choice reflected flexibility but Ace had the advantage of reach and strength-an interesting duel simmered on the hilts of their weapons as anxious finger tips from both fighters quivered at the anticipation for bloodshed.

"Observation; My scanners register no attempt of deception, the human speaks the truth" The uniquely designed machine cut the tension between the two as it addressed Ace's prior statement.

"If you say so General..." She exhaled with disappointment and began to walk off before smirking and leaning up to the Rogue Knight's ear.

"See you around Ace" He couldn't help but grin at her words that oozed a sweet promise of violence, as early on as their acquaintanceship was-they both knew it would end blade to blade. As he watched he walk off he couldn't help but respect her, Ace had never met someone who shared his lust for conflict and the young Separatist seemed to be quite eager to satisfy that desire.

'If I didn't want to kill her so badly, we would probably have been good friends in another time.' He mused as the automatic door closed behind her and his attention returned to the odd automation that apparently held the rank of General.

"Preliminary Statement; Greetings sentient, I am called T.E.X; Tactical Experimental Xenobot. I am in command of this facility and the entire Separatists Union-what is your purpose here? The dialect spoken by the droid was gravelly, static so heavy it almost overlayed the robot's speech as a makeshift voice tone-either way, Ace was going to need to get used to talking to this machine, he had a feeling he would be in this facility for an indefinite period of time.

"I have defected from Cyclonia and heard a rumour that such an organization existed that was dedicated to overthrowing the Empress" As he spoke those words, the automation seemed to calculate what had been said as a chorus of buzzing and whirring poured sounded from its mechanical head.

"Interjectory Amendment; Incorrect, you're defection is not registered in the Cyclonian databases" It's lifeless light's for eyes made it's reaction impossible to read, he could not predict its responses like he could with humans...the machine yielded absolutely nothing in the way of emotional flaws-something he had often pondered having.

"My defection was only recent; I doubt the Empress would have had time to document my leave. Besides General, I am sure a man of my power and knowledge would serve you well" Already was the Rogue Knight treading lightly around attempts to deceive this hyper aware droid, using evasive statements that only encompass half of the truth seemed the best way to go, wear the hat for the occasion as the saying went.

"Rectification; Your time parameter correction has been factored. You're assistance would significantly increase our chances of success, however the percentage of logic in your motives is disturbingly low" The thought of scraping this talkative droid had already passed through his mind several times and only ignorance of the machine's true capabilities steadied his hand as it fought against said resistance to silence the machine announcing what type of speech format it is using every time it speaks.

"Recollection; As prior mentioned, the probability of defection for the Dark Ace is next to impossible, it is however more than likely you will feed our forces false information in an effort to benefit Cyclonia.

"Conclusive Threat; To negate deception you shall be tortured to raise the probability of correct data, after data is extracted you will be integrated into our forces where you will be granted an opportunity to prove your loyalty to the Separatist Union."

The Rogue Knight had his mission and he took a brief moment to allow his thoughts to wander back to Cyclonis and how much she knew of all this. A soft torque noise of the automation's synthetic joints had the robot's arm pointing towards the door the woman had used. Taking one last glance at the treacherous soldiers that eyed him, he left before the droid could speak again, sparring himself the torture as he made his way to the torture chamber but as he marched down the corridors with heartless wall mounted turret's for tour guides, he burned the faces of those disloyal dogs into his mind, swearing their defiance would be served the proper retribution from his blade. The Rogue Knight had survived things in his life only whispered about in nightmares and he knew he would survive whatever these rebel mongrels could do to him but whether Cyclonis could was something that brought him pain in his many hours of suffering to come.


End file.
